Young Espionage
by wrackspurts-in-my-head
Summary: What if the Malfoy's decided that siding with the Dark Lord a second time wasn't that great of an idea? What if they too get tangled up in Snape and Dumbledore's espionage plot? And what happens when mere children become double-agents as well? Young Espionage follows the Malfoy and Snape families as they deal with Voldemort's return. RECENTLY REWRITTEN
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

It was so dark that night at Spinner's End that not a single passerby would be able to see the man cloaked in black walking up the end drive unless they caught a glimpse of his platinum hair. He stood nervous on the front stoop, rapping on the door thrice with the rusted door-knocker. With each click of the many locks sliding out of place, he grew more anxious. Finally, the door creaked open, and he looked into the curious face that could tell him what would potentially become of his future.

"I certainly didn't expect you. I've just returned home for the break and had some doltish notion that I might get some peace. Should you not be with your family now?" the dark haired man spoke to his guest in a thick, monotone voice.

"I need to clarify some things I was told, and I know you can do that. And, depending on your answer, I could need your help, Severus."

After a moment of hesitation, Severus Snape stepped back into his house, allowing the other man entry. With the door closed and a quick check to see if the deep green curtains were drawn, Lucius Malfoy pushed back the hood of his cloak and sat stiffly across from Snape.

"Draco informed me of some...happenings this school year involving a certain Dark Arts professor and a resurrection stone."

"And?" Snape drawled.

"And was it true? Could Quirrell really have been working for the Dark Lord?" Lucius asked, his words coming faster and more hushed.

"It is highly possible."

Snape's disinterested tone only seemed to make Lucius more fidgety. He stood from his seat and paced a small track in the dark wood floor.

"Then does this mean what I assume it means?" He spoke in a way that sounded as if he was having to force the air from his lungs.

Snape stood and roughly grabbed Lucius's shoulder to stop him, "That the Dark Lord could very well be returning sometime soon? Yes, it does. But why are you acting like some cowardly dog? You are one of his most loyal followers. You have no reason to be concerned."

Lucius jerked from his grip and put his head in his hands. After a deep breath or two, Lucius pushed his hair back and faced Snape again.

"I know about your secrets. I know you've switched sides and are loyal to the Order now. And I need your help. Narcissa and I don't want any part of this again. The first war was enough. I can't go a day without seeing the destruction in my head. We were young and foolish. But now, we can't play with fire. We have a son, and if anything happened to Draco or Narcissa, I would never be able to forgive myself. We want to join you and the Order should the Dark Lord rise again. I had hoped we would live the rest of our lives in peace, but as it doesn't look like that will happen, it is time to step up and do what is best for my family. Please, Severus. Could you plead on our behalf?"

Snape didn't have to be an accomplished legilimins to see that Lucius was speaking the truth. He was desperate and Snape had never seen Lucius Malfoy desperate before.

"I can talk to Albus and see what could be done should the Dark Lord arise." Suddenly the tip of Snape's wand was pressing into Lucius's neck. "But I swear on my life that if you step a toe out of line or try anything to endanger me or the Order, it won't be the Dark Lord you should fear. I will destroy you with a flick of my wrist, Lucius Malfoy," Snape sneered.

"Understood Severus. I would expect no less," Lucius squeaked.

Snape lowered his wand slowly, and moments later, Lucius was out of Spinner's end, fading back into the shadows.

 **2 Years Later**

A slight scuffling on the outside of my second story window snatches my attention from the book I am reading. It doesn't startle me, though. I toss down the tattered book and throw open the shutters to see a tawny owl with amber eyes staring back at me. A large envelope is dangling from the owl's beak, and I know immediately what its contents are. The owl looks as if it is struggling to keep its grasp on the envelopes heavy contents.

"Hop on in," I tell the owl as unlatch the window.

The bird drops the envelope into my hands and perches on my desk, beginning to pick at its feathers. I stare at the intricate handwriting on the front, willing myself to open it. I get this letter every year, and every year my heart sinks as I read the words on the page. The purple ink address reads:

Miss Lena Snape

Upstairs Bedroom

394 Pebble Lane

Ashford, Surrey

It is my Hogwarts letter, the same one I've gotten every year since she turned eleven. I am almost fourteen years old now. I should be starting my fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Instead, I am starting my ninth year of muggle school, complete with an entrance exam. I have magical abilities, and I am able in every way to attend Hogwarts except for the fact that my father, the Potions mater at the school, doesn't allow it. In fact, I don't even live with my father. My mother died before I can even remember, and my father sent me to live with a squib couple without any children of their own ever since I was able to start attending muggle primary school. He visits every once in a while to check on me, and if I write to him, he will write back. But it has never been clear to my why I don't live with my father and why I cannot attend wizarding school. Every time I ask, my father only says that it is for the best.

Although, I don't really know it could be for the best when I live every day feeling out of place. I spend every day hiding my abilities and essentially who I really am. Afraid of accidentally giving away the secret of the wizarding world, I keep to myself at school, and I have very few friends. I have never been taught to control my magic, so I avoid anything that might cause my emotions to swing wildly. I have learned that the more unstable my emotions, the more I cause strange things to happen unintentionally, or as those knowledgeable of the wizarding world call it, perform magic. To other students, I probably seem like the wallflower girl who doesn't enjoy the company of others, but in reality, I am merely trying to hide the person that I really am.

In my foster home, my caretakers are content with not being able to perform magic, so they do not understand the struggle I go through by having to control my abilities to keep our secret. They have no trouble living in the muggle world. Though they live apart from magical society, they are very knowledgeable of it, and while they cannot give me answers regarding my family, they tell me anything I want to know about the wizarding world. They have taught me about Diagon Alley, Quidditch, the many ways of magical transportation, and so much more. They have many books for me to look through, which is nice, but I am not able to put my knowledge to use. They have also told me about the first Wizarding war surrounding the evil Lord Voldemort and his followers called Death Eaters. The war had such an impact that nearly everyone in magical society was afraid to speak the villain's name. Of course they told me about Harry Potter, the mere baby that seemed to put a stop to the dark wizard, his parents being killed in the process. Just a few years ago, Harry Potter resurfaced when he showed up at Hogwarts for his first year. He is in the same year as me. I cannot imagine what it would be like to be in the same class as the Boy Who Lived.

From what little I have learned about my family, I know that my father is a professor of potions at Hogwarts, he is a bit of a pain in the neck, and my mother died long ago. I also know that I was named for my paternal grandmother, Eileen Prince. My father found the squib couple I live with through Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts. It was arranged that I would live here, with due compensation. My foster parents are good people, and they give me everything I need, but I still long to live with my father like a normal child.

With I sigh, I tear open the envelope and read the letter from the headmaster Dumbledore asking me to attend, despite the fact that I am three years behind in my schooling. I tuck the many pages of lists into my desk drawer and stroke the owl's soft head.

"You don't have to wait any longer if you wish to be on your way. I won't be sending a reply," I speak to the owl.

Its head swivels to look at me, and the owl nudges my hand before becoming a whirlwind of feathers outside the window. I am not even sure why my father allows the letters to be sent every year, but I could guess that he has no knowledge of it and Dumbledore is doing it behind his back. From what I've heard about the headmaster, I know that is highly probable. I latch the window shut with a sigh, and it isn't long before I am called down to dinner, but thoughts of Hogwarts cannot be pushed from my mind that easily.

It is July 31st, the day before I am set to take my entrance exam for muggle school. It is also the day before all the other magical children in London would board the train on Platform 9 3/4 to start another year at Hogwarts. I would be lying if I said I hadn't thought of Hogwarts every day since receiving the letter. I want to be headed there tomorrow so badly. I belong there. How could being stuck in muggle school, never learning how to control my magic, be for the best? How could being away from my father, my only family, and other kids like me, be for the best? I just don't see the logic in it. I have never felt like I belong in the muggle world, and it is because I don't. I belong in the wizarding world. It is only there that I can be who I really am and not hide from others. I can be useful and serve a purpose, rather that sitting back and watching everything happen around me. I can be something Hogwarts. More importantly, I can be who I was meant to be, and do what I was meant to do.

I mull over these thoughts for a while, and I decide that I cannot wait any longer, I cannot suppress myself any longer, and I cannot feel like a useless blog any longer. It is time to take a risk if I want my life to be worth anything, if I want my life to mean anything. I may face hell for it at first, but I am going to Hogwarts.

 **Author's Note: If you've clicked on this story before, you might have noticed that it had more chapters originally. I have decided to go back and rewrite the story as I didn't believe the original to be anywhere near my best work. So this is the first updated chapter. More updates will be coming and then the story will proceed.**


	2. Chapter 2

Two

My alarm sounds, and I lurch out of bed. Today is the day. My foster parents leave for work before I am required to leave for school, so I luckily don't have to come up with any excuses. I know they will be sad, but I plan on leaving a note so they won't worry about my absence.

I stand in front of my full-length mirror and survey my appearance. When I look at myself, it is the only glimpse I get into the person my mother might have been. From what little I know, I resemble my mother the most. From her peridot eyes and slender shape to her inquisitive personality, I am apparently a copy of my mother. The only difference is the long, jet-black hair that I obviously inherited from my father. I take a deep breath, letting my shoulders rise and fall. I am nervous for what the day will bring, but I know it has to be done. Leaving the only place and life I know is more than terrifying. After running fingers through my hair and splashing water on my face, I sit at my desk to compose the note to my foster parents.

 _I'm sorry I had to leave this way, but I don't belong here. I belong with my father in a place where others like me learn to thrive with their abilities. I know my father isn't supportive of this and will probably be very angry, but it is a risk I have to take. I can't just sit around waiting for what I want to fall into my lap. I am so grateful for everything you've done for me, and I will always consider you a part of my family. I hope we'll see each other soon._

 _Much Love,_

 _Lena_

I leave the note on my bed, hoping that it will be found easily. I finish getting ready and begin to throw things into a bag. I fill a duffle bag and backpack by the time I finish packing everything I think I will need. I grab my stash of money I have been saving and stuff it into a bag. With the bags slung over my shoulders, I stand back in the doorway and take in the sight of the place I have lived for as long as I can remember. I push away the tears and turn to leave before I lose my nerve.

I walk a few blocks away from the house until I find a quiet alleyway. My foster parents told me about the Knight Bus and how it would show up for magical folk if they stuck their wand in the air like a muggle would raise their hand to hail a taxi. The only problem is that I do not have a wand. I would have to try anyway, because my only other option is to walk, and I have no idea how to get where I need to go. I close my eyes and raise one hand in the air, willing every fiber of my being to focus on the Knight Bus. I know I probably look like a complete fool, but this is the only thing I can think to do. Suddenly, there is a flash of wind and a roar of sound. I jump back, and my eyes pop open to see a giant, triple-decker, and purple bus. I cannot believe it actually worked.

"Did ya call us, miss? Would'a been 'ere sooner but ya didn't have yer wand," the scrawny man in the doorway of the bus nearly yells at me.

"Oh…um yes, I didn't know if it would work, but you're here. I desperately need a ride to Diagon Alley."

"O'course miss! That's what we're 'ere for!" the young man smiles.

I step up onto the bus hesitantly, noticing that the man driving appears to be over one hundred years old. I question my safety because he cannot possible see well enough to man this large vehicle. Before I am even sitting securely in a seat, the bus lurches forward, and I am thrown to the ground in a heap. I crawl up onto a seat and hold onto the nearest pole for dear life. I am just beginning to get carsick from the jolts and turns when the bus stops suddenly, sending me sliding back into the floor.

"Diagon Alley!" I hear called in a singsong voice.

I am more than glad to be off of that bus, and I make a mental note never to use it for transportation again unless I am in dire need. It takes me a moment to get my head to quit spinning, and when I am finally focused again, I gasp at my surroundings. I am in a place that I have only heard of. It looks like it has come straight out of a storybook. But in it's whimsical and quirky manner, I also feel entirely out of place. The people around me are dressed in robes and pass by the moving inanimate objects as if they are nothing out of the normal. I am not used to seeing magic in every aspect of my life.

It is fairly quiet today in Diagon Alley considering that everyone is at King's Cross station boarding the train. I take a moment to gaze at the shops all around me before finally honing in on the big, white building at the end of the street. That is my first stop, Gringotts Bank. I weave through the street, having to stop myself for peering into every shop's window.

When I step through the big doors of the bank, I am immediately in awe and slightly overwhelmed. There are dozens of stalls behind tall counters, all manned by goblins. They intimidate me, all looking quite grumpy with their furrowed eyebrows and pursed lips. I hope they don't give me any trouble. Large crystal chandeliers hang from the ceiling and everything is made out of marble. It is the fanciest place I've ever stepped foot in. Witches and wizards are everywhere, mulling about in the finest of robes, taking care of business. I assume that they are important people in the magical world to be dressed as nicely as they are. At the end of the long row of goblin-manned stalls is a large podium where the head-goblin is seated in front of large, steel gates. I jump in the queue directly behind another witch and wait for the next teller to call. After a few minutes, I am at the head of the line.

"Next," a voice croaks.

With a slight bit of hesitation, I walk quickly toward the sound of the goblin's voice to keep him from getting angry, fidgeting with the hem of my shirt. The goblin glowering down at me with beady eyes makes my resolve falter just a little. I am not used to interacting with such creatures. I gulp down my fear and put my wad of muggle money on the counter.

"I need to exchange this money for galleons," I demand, willing authority into my voice.

The goblin looks down at me with a bit of annoyance in his eyes, "Alright. There will be a small charge of five percent."

I agree and ten minutes later, I am leaving Gringotts with a pocket full of wizarding money. I am now free to become prepared for school. I pull my Hogwarts letter from my bag and begin to scan the supplies list. I have a lot to conquer.

First of all, I need to get a letter to Dumbledore. With a little difficulty, I find the owlry and pay to send a letter. Sending letters via owl is at least something I am used to, so it brings an element of familiarity. I buy a piece of parchment and quickly scrawl my note.

 _Prof. Dumbledore,_

 _I am currently in Diagon Alley. I have decided to come to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I know this letter is late, but I'm hoping you'll accept it anyway. It was a bit of a last minute decision. I have found my way to Diagon Alley but I'm afraid I don't know how to get to the school from here, and I know I've missed the train. If you accept this request, could someone please be sent to pick me up? I'll be at the local pub tonight._

 _Sincerely,_

 _L. Snape_

I hold my breath as the owl flies away. My nerves are on edge as I leave the owlry. I take a deep breath and look around me to find the closest store. I have to start somewhere. I know from the stories my foster parents told me that just a few days ago, these shops were alive with tons of magical families getting ready for another year of school. Parents helped children gather books and first years were able to have a wand choose them. I am not going to get that experience. My father isn't here to help me get fitted for robes or watch as I get my first wand. My father, the potion's master himself, isn't even here to advise me on the best cauldron for my classes. Even if I wasn't doing this behind his back and showing up unannounced, I doubt he would have come with me anyway. We don't really have the best of relationships. In fact, we don't really have a relationship at all. Something like this will be a lasting family memory for most wizarding children, but for me, I will always remember my first trip to Diagon Alley to be one I conquered by myself. I am on my own. While it makes me nervous, I have to believe that I am capable.

I walk through shop after shop, earning some questionable looks for being so young and shopping on my own, but I never meet any resistance in buying what I need. With robes fitted, books and a cauldron in tow, I decide that it is time to go to Ollivander's. Four years late, I am finally going to get a wand.

I open the creaky door and I tiny bell rings. After sitting my things down by the door, I walk up to the counter, eyeing all the rectangular boxes lining the walls.

"Hello?" I call.

Suddenly, an elderly man appears at the second story railing behind the counter, boxes piled in his arms. He tries to set them down neatly but they tumble into a pile. The minutes that it takes for the man to descend the stairs are filled with awkward silence.

"May I help you, young miss?" the man asks.

"I…I need to get a wand," I explain.

"Well then, you've come to the right place. I am Ollivander after all. But do you know, miss, that you're coming a little late? If you're going to Hogwarts, term started today."

I wring my hands, "I know. I have special arrangements with Professor Dumbledore"

Ollivander's eyebrows raise and he nods, "Ah, understood. I don't think I caught your name, dear? You must be awfully special to have special arrangements with Dumbledore himself."

I swallow. I know this man won't be content with just my first name. He is old enough to likely know everything this side of the wizarding world, so he can tell I am related to someone he knows. Now someone else will know that I am in the magical world.

"I'm Lena. Lena Snape, actually," I admit.

The old man's eyes widen, "You aren't perhaps related to the potions master, Severus Snape, are you?"

"Yes, he is my father," I sigh.

I know that the questions and rumors are only starting.

"I see. I would've thought he would be here accompanying you," he asks suspiciously.

"Well, ah it's actually a sort of surprise. He isn't exactly expecting me."

I notice a smirk form at the corner of Olliander's lips, and I know he can easily guess as to what was going on.

"Then, let's get started, shall we?" Ollivander smiles, motioning toward one of the large shelves.

The first wand I handle is beautiful, and I hope it will be the one. Unfortunately, when I am told to try it out, a good amount of boxes fly wildly off of the wall, and Ollivander enters into a flurry trying to stop them. The next wand kills the plant sitting on the counter. Ollivander takes that wand out of my hand with much caution, and I can see a slight bit of fear in his eyes. Several wands and a little bit of destruction later, I have finally found the wand for me. I watch as Ollivander puts it neatly in a box for safekeeping.

"Ivy, springy, with a dragon heartstring core. It will do best with cooperative magic. Use it well, Miss Snape."

"Thank you," I acknowledge handing over the money and taking my things.

Just across the way, my eyes are drawn to the critters in the window of the Magical Menagerie. An animal could give me company on this journey that is so uncertain. I fumble through my money and realize that I have more galleons than I thought.

I smile as I enter the store, surrounded by the sounds of creatures. I peruse the enclosures and cages but when my eyes land on a little black kitten, I fall in love. The kitten meows softly as I pick her up out of the enclosure. She looks right at me with her bright, green eyes and paws my hand.

"You're coming with me," I whisper.

With my bags on my back and on one arm, I cradle the cat in the other.

I made my way to the Leaky Cauldron, where I wait for someone to hopefully pick me up. I sit my things down at a table, tuck my kitten into my jacket, and order a butterbeer. The kitten purrs as she snuggles against my chest.

"I think I'll call you Calypso," I tell the cat as I scratch behind her ears.

Just as the sun is starting to disappear behind the buildings, the door to the pub opens, and a man that has to be over a hundred years old with elaborate robes and an incredibly long beard steps inside. I know it has to be him. Professor Dumbledore has come to retrieve me.

"Miss Snape, I presume?" the old wizard asks with a twinkle in his eye.

"Y-Yes, sir," I stutter.

"As you can see, I received your letter," he says as he sits across from me, "Oh, what a cute little cat. May I see it?"

This man confuses me and amuses me all at the same time. My eyebrows furrow as I hand Calypso over to Dumbledore.

"Her name is Calypso. Sir, I don't mean this to be rude, but I didn't think you would've been the one to see me to Hogwarts. You're Headmaster; surely you have more important things to do."

Dumbledore strokes the cat, "Ah but contrary to what you obviously think, retrieving you is a very important matter. I would've been here sooner, but I had to address the students at the feast."

"I am thankful that you came, but why is it important enough that you had to be the one to see it finished? Why not a different professor?"

Dumbledore leans in further toward me, "Lena, I've been sending those Hogwarts letters to you secretly for years. Your father has no knowledge of it. And, while your father has understandable reasons for wishing for you to stay in the muggle world, I know you would fair much better with us. If he were to find out before you actually got to the castle, then I'm afraid he would do everything necessary to stop it. The fewer people that knew about your letter to me, the better. And as I said before, he does have good reasons for keeping you away from the wizarding world. The less people that know you exist, the better. Tell me, who knows who you are here in Diagon Alley?"

I think for a moment and retrace my conversations, "I only told my name for Mr. Ollivander."

Dumbledore nods, "Good. He can be trusted. Why have you chosen to respond to my letters now, Lena?"

"I don't belong there, in the muggle world I mean. I'm a witch, and while all the other kids like me are learning to harness their potential, I'm forced to try to hide it. I'm meant to be at Hogwarts where I can learn with other kids like me and be who I really am. And…and I want to be closer to my father. I don't understand why he's kept me at arm's length for so long, but I'm tired of it. I don't have a mother, so why should I be deprived of a father as well? I want to have a relationship with him," I explain, emotion filling my voice.

"You are a very ambitious young lady, and I commend you for it. Very much like your father. Speaking of, you do realize that he will most likely be very unhappy to know you are in the castle," Dumbledore points out.

"I know, and I am prepared to argue my case. I have to at least try."

"Well then, since it appears you have everything you need, we shall be on our way," he smiles.

Dumbledore hands me back the cat, and I tuck Calypso into my jacket. I pick up my things and turn to face Dumbledore, who holds out his hand. I grasp it nervously.

"Hang on," was all I heard before there is a loud pop and it feels like I am being squeezed into a tiny hole.


	3. Chapter 3

Three

When everything feels right again, once I don't feel like I am being squeezed to half my size, I open my eyes and realize that I am on a dark pathway with a large lake in front of me. In the distance, I can see the lights of the castle. I am almost there. I let of go Dumbledore's hand and look up at him.

"We cannot apparate onto castle grounds, so we'll have to take a boat across the lake," he explains.

I follow him a short distance down the shore and a small boat comes into view. I toss my things aside and step in carefully. Sitting on the small bench seat, I clutch Calypso close so that the cat won't be frightened. Once Dumbledore steps into the boat, it takes off from the shore automatically, beginning a steady course across the lake. A few silent minutes later, the boat bumps against the opposite side of the shore.

I climb out and stare up at the castle. I am only a few steps away from going into Hogwarts for the first time. It is bigger than I imagined, and I wonder how long it will take me to know my way around. I also wonder where my father is right now. He is probably dealing with his students and scaring first years, as he is head of Slytherin house. I have no idea how the next few minutes or few hours will go, but I have come too far to give up now. With my things in tow, I follow Dumbledore up to the doors of the castle.

I am shocked to see that the halls are empty and the castle is quiet. All the students have retired to their common rooms and dormitories for the evening. I take in as much of the sights as I can, the moving paintings, the large suits of armor, the endless stone passageways. Everywhere I turn, there is a new detail, and I am trying hard to process it all.

Suddenly, a decrepit, dirty man rounded a corner with a frazzled, orange cat at his heels. The cat arches his back and hisses at Calypso.

"Ah, Filch, could you please tell Severus that he is needed in my office?"

"Yes, sir," the man croaks before disappearing again.

Dumbledore turns to me; "We can't keep this from your father forever. We might as well do this reunion privately in my office."

I take a deep breath and follow Dumbledore the rest of the way to his office. We reach a statue of a large Griffin, and Dumbledore mutters a word, making it spin open. I notice the stairs behind the statue are moving, and I step forward with hesitance. We ride the spiral stairs until we are in a large circular room, filled wall to wall with gadgets and artifacts that I haven't the slightest idea of what they are. Dumbledore instructs me to sit my things down to the side and wait in the chair across from his desk, while he sits at his desk, reading through a roll of parchment. It is only a matter of time before I will face my father. As seconds pass, my heart begins to slam against my ribcage. I am certain that Dumbledore can hear it's pounding, and he looks up over his half-moon glasses.

"You shouldn't worry as you do," he notes, "Severus will come around eventually."

I offer him a small smile, but my heart pounds on. I nearly levitate out of my chair when I hear the heavy office door open again.

I hear my father's drawling voice, "Professor, you needed me?"

Dumbledore doesn't respond, but he nods toward me instead. In a burst of courage, I stand and face my father for the first time in a long time.

"Hi dad," I say, my voice trembling.

My father steps forward, his eyes widening, "Lena! Merlin, what are you doing here? How…"

"She got her Hogwarts letter and arranged with me to come," Dumbledore explains, rounding his desk.

"Albus, you know my feelings about this. You went against my wishes!" Father spits.

"Dad, it isn't entirely his fault. I responded to the letter and went to Diagon Alley on my own," I sigh.

"Lena, you shouldn't have come here. You have no idea what you're doing," he growls at me.

"The tell me! Why shouldn't I be here? I belong here! I am a witch, and I'm your daughter," I yell.

My father grabs my shoulder, "This goes far beyond anything you have knowledge of."

We stare each other down, anger oozing off of us both. Before I can reply, Dumbledore clears his throat.

"Severus, I know this still requires much discussion between you two. However, in the interest of time, I suggest we sort her now so her head of house can be forming a class schedule for her. The less school she misses will be better for her, since she is already behind."

Father narrows his eyes at Dumbledore, and I think I see something in his gaze that shows he knows he has lost the battle.

"Fine," he hisses, letting go of my shoulder.

Dumbledore motions to a stool in the corner, "Sit here, dear."

I feel the tattered hat being placed on my head, and I close her eyes. I can't believe I am finally being sorted into a Hogwarts house. I would finally have a place where I belong. I feel the hat stiffen and then roar to life.

"Mmmm, a Snape, how peculiar. Didn't think I'd every see another mind like this," the hat ponders out loud.

I immediately assume I am going to be placed into Slytherin as a consequence of my last name, and the hat has already compared me to my father.

"Cunning, ambitious, but what's this? Clever, a great drive for knowledge. I haven't seen such a ready mind in quite a while. Better be…Ravenclaw!" the hat calls out.

Once again, my heart hammers in my chest. I am not in my father's house, and I assume that this is something that will only drive us further apart.

"I'll get a note to Filius, should you decide to start classes tomorrow. I'll also pen a letter to her squib caretakers, letting them know she is safe. Severus, she'll have to stay in your chambers for the night."

My father purses his lips, "Very well. Lena, come."

I gather my things and swiftly follow after him, for fear of getting left behind. I try to keep my silence for as long as possible, but I can't keep my thoughts in my head quiet any longer.

"Why are you so adamant to keep me away?" I blurt.

"You're safer away from here, away from me," he mutters, never turning to face me.

"So you leave me in the muggle world with a squib couple who can't protect me, and with me having no way of protecting myself? Yes, that sounds loads safer than a magical school with some of the best witches and wizards of the age!"

Father whirls around, "Lena, you don't understand the circumstances."

"Then help me understand! Dad, I want this. I want to be here, with you, learning."

"This is not the time for me to suddenly enlighten you. However, your actions have made it so that it is now unsafe for you to go back to the muggle world. People know you exist, and that cannot be undone without much damage. So, I have no choice but to keep you here. We'll deal with the consequences when they arise," he sighs.

As I continue to follow him down to the dungeons, I rejoice inwardly, although, I do feel slightly guilty about for forcing my father's hand. I just hope that it will all smooth over eventually.

Finally, we reach the dungeons, and I find them to be very cold and dark. Father opens a door, and we are suddenly in his office. There are books everywhere, from floor to ceiling. Quills and parchment were scattered around the room and all over his desk. I would've thought that he would be much more organized and meticulous, but I suppose that he is organized in his own way. As we walk through the office, I notice an open door that leads to a closet full of potions. The entire area is lined with shelved and bottle upon bottle is neatly sat and organized. It is a large contrast to the messy main area of his office. We reach another door, and he mutters an incantation under his breath. I hear the tumblers in the door slide back before my father snatches the door open. I am surprised to see a small sitting area and then a large bed with curtains draped around it. Everything is either black or Slytherin green, and it actually appears rather homey. There is a small table, a trunk at the foot of the bed, and an armoire. A door in the corner presumable leads to a small bathroom. On the table, I catch a glimpse of two moving pictures. The first looks like an older version of myself but with blonde hair, and I figure that is my mother. Emotion swells inside my chest, and I almost begin to tear up as my mother smiles and laughs back at me. I draw my attention to the second picture to keep my emotions at bay. It doesn't work though, as I realize that the second picture is one of me when I was very small. I sit on a carpeted floor in a green dress, my dark hair in pigtails. I am looking at the camera, clapping my hands a giggling. I didn't expect to find a picture of me on my father's table, but it warms my heart.

My father moves a chair away from the table, and the noise makes me look back at him. With a flick of his wand, he transfigures the chair into a small bed. While I know about magic, I haven't seen much of it, and it still catches me off guard. I know it will likely take a while for it to no longer be fascinating in my eyes.

"You can sleep here tonight. Tomorrow, you'll be moved to your dormitory," he drawls.

He points me to the bathroom, and I gather what I need, sitting Calypso on my bed. Once in the small washroom, I take a deep breath. The hardest part is over with. I am here, and now I just have to try hard to gain a relationship and try not to fall behind in my studies. I change clothes and splash water on my face before timidly walking back into the room. My father glances up at me from where he is laying papers out on a table, but he looks quickly away.

"Are you disappointed that I am not a Slytherin?" I ask.

My father looks back up at me, "Of course not. While it would have been advantageous to have my own daughter in my house, I am proud you are a Ravenclaw. It was your mother's house."

"Oh, I didn't realize," I mutter, feeling suddenly closer to my mother.

In a burst of emotion, I lurch forward and wrap my arms about my father in a hug. I can feel his shock, but slowly and stiffly, he hugs me as well. After a moment, I pull away and smile up at him. I snuggle under my covers and pull Calypso against my chest.

"Good night, dad," I whisper.

There is a beat of silence before my father's monotone voice responds, "Good night, Lena."


	4. Chapter 4

Four

I am shaken awake the next morning, and I throw my hands over my face to block the light.

"Up! You'll be late," my father's deep voice commands.

I sit up, and Calypso mewls angrily for disturbing her sleep. My father tosses a bundle of clothes down on my bed. I look up at him, and he is already dressed in his long, black cloak.

"That's your Ravenclaw uniform. There will be more waiting for you at your dormitory. Your head of house, Professor Flitwick, will be waiting for you outside the Great Hall to give you further instructions. Leave your things and your cat here and they will be moved to your dormitory as well," he explains.

Before I can even nod, he has left the room. I frown. I thought I would at least get a "good luck" or "good morning." But I know it is going to take a while to crack my father's shell. I hop out of bed and begin to dress. When I look in the mirror in the bathroom, my lips spread into a wide grin. I am wearing my house uniform for the first time. The blue and bronze tie under my black sweater look even better than I could have ever imagined. My fingertips gingerly brush the house emblem on my sweater. I am a Ravenclaw, and even though I have only been one for a night, I am proud. While I expected to be placed in Slytherin, this shows a strong connection to my mother, which is enough to make me happy. I hope to live up to the name and soak up all the knowledge I can while at this school.

Pulling on my robes and tucking her wand away, I hurry to finish getting ready and rush from the dungeons. I try my best to retrace my steps from the night before, and with a few mishaps, I find my way outside the large doors that lead to the Great Hall. A tiny man in robes stands to the side, papers in his hands and humming a tune. He squeaks when he notices me walking his way.

"Miss Lena Snape, I presume?" he asks cheerily.

"Yes sir. And you are Professor Flitwick? My father told me you'd waiting for me," I explain.

"Wonderful. Welcome to Ravenclaw house! We are delighted to have you among us. Here is your course schedule. I suggest you befriend a housemate quickly so that you'll have help getting around. See the Head Girl, Miss Penelope Clearwater, for your dormitory assignment, the explanation of our house rules, and any other questions you may have. I assume you do have your school things?" I nod.

Professor Flitwick rambles on and on, and I can feel my stomach begin to growl as he continues to inform me on the history and happenings of the school. I try my hardest to pay attention and take in all he is telling me, but his words seem to come faster and faster, and my brain is beginning to short-circuit.

"It is currently breakfast time before classes begin. All meals will be served in the Great Hall. To encourage school unity, you may intermingle with other houses for both breakfast and lunch. However, dinner will be eaten with only your house. Well, I'll let you see to it then!" the small man hurries away.

I feel dizzy from all of the information I was given, and I only hope I can remember it all. I am already beginning to feel like a failure of a Ravenclaw for not grasping everything he spoke to me. I take a deep breath and step into the Great Hall. There is a flurry of students everywhere. Red, yellow, green, and blue uniform are spattered across the room. At the front is a table with staff and teachers, but my father is missing. I don't know where to go. This would be much easier if all the Ravenclaws were sitting at one table, but now I have to just pick one and introduce myself. I hug my class schedule to my chest as I glance around the room. I notice a small group of Slytherin girls sitting at the end of the table close to me, and I decide that this group is probably my best bet. They are in my father's house, so I think they should be friendly to me if I introduce myself. However, I don't even get a chance. As soon as I sit down beside them, they narrow their eyes at me and immediately stop talking.

"Get lost bookworm," one sneers.

Another rolls her eyes, "Yeah, did we say you could sit with us? I don't think so. We wouldn't be caught dead with a know-it-all Ravenclaw like you."

I widen my eyes and jump from the seat. This is not as easy as I thought it would be. I end up in the same place that I started, standing in the front corner of the room looking out into the students.

"You look lost," a soft voice says beside me.

I turn to see a girl about my age with brilliant blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She is wearing peculiar jewelry that looks like strange flowers and vegetables, but she is also in a Ravenclaw uniform.

"Well, I sort of am. I'm new, and I don't exactly know anyone."

"You'll like it here. Just watch out for the nargles. They like to steal your things," the girl whispers.

"Good to know then?" I respond, not sure what she is talking about. There is a moment of silence where the strange girl is staring up at the ceiling, but she suddenly turns back to me.

"You can sit with me and my friends. My name is Luna," she smiles.

I eye the girls curiously but decide not to question the offer, "Alright, that sounds nice. I'm Lena."

Luna motions for me to follow, and we end up at the far table sitting with a group of Gryffindors. I can feel all of their eyes on me, and I look to the ground. Luna doesn't bother to introduce me.

"Who's this, Luna?" a red-headed girl asks.

"This is Lena. She's new here," Luna says dreamily.

"Hello, Lena. Ravenclaw, I see. I'm Hermione Granger. It's a pleasure to meet you," a dark, frizzy haired girl announces, sticking her hand out.

I reach out and shake it hesitantly.

A boy with messy red hair lifts his hand in a semi-wave, "I'm Ron Weasley, and this here is my sister, Ginny. And that's Neville," he says, pointing to the various people.

Ginny looks like a softer version of her brother Ron, and a little younger as well. Neville lifts his hand in a slight wave but keeps his head down. When he meets my eyes, his cheeks fill with blush.

Two more orange-haired boys who looked exactly alike introduce themselves and Fred and George Weasley.

The boy with dark hair and glasses who is sitting in front of me finally speaks up, "I'm Harry Potter. It's good to meet you, Lena."

"THE Harry Potter?" I burst.

I immediately blush, and so does Harry.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have just attacked you with a question like that," I admit.

"It's no problem really. And yes, I am THE Harry Potter, scar and all," he says, lifting his hair to reveal the squiggle on his forehead.

My foster parents have told me his story and who he is. He is a legend. I can't believe I am sitting across from him.

"It's wonderful to meet you all. Luna saw me looking quite lost and invited me over," I explains.

"New, you said? You look too old to be a first year," Ron blurts.

I think I see Hermione lightly swat him on the arm, but I'm not sure.

"I'm not a first year. I'm in fourth year. I just…I'm new to Hogwarts."

"Well me, Harry, Ron, Neville, and Luna are all fourth years! Let's see your schedule and we'll see if you have any classes with us," Hermione smiles.

I hand over my schedule as Hermione reads it over, "Transfiguration and Charms…both good classes. History of Magic with Binns right before lunch-"

"Good luck staying awake in that one," Harry mumbles.

"- and then, oh bad luck, Potions with the Slytherins…"

Ron raises his eyebrows, "Oh that will be loads of fun. Snape and the Slytherins. Good luck. He can be rather…tough."

I roll my eyes, "I know."

Harry looks at her, cocking his head to the side, "Wait, how could you know if you've never been to Hogwarts before?"

My mind races for an answer because I don't want to tell my brand new, potential friends that my father is the grouchy potions, but I am coming up with nothing that makes sense.

"I know because…well because I'm his daughter," I sigh.

Ron nearly spits his drink across the table and everyone else falls silent. The only one who doesn't look absolutely horrified is Luna.

"You're what? Snape has a kid? Who would've shagged with him?" Ron gags.

I give him a sharp look, "Hey, he may be tough and a more than difficult person, but he's still my dad."

"Excuse him. He doesn't usually think before he opens his mouth. I guess we're just confused because we thought we would have known if Snape had a daughter," Ginny explains.

"Well, my mother died when I was very young, and Dad sent me to live with a squib couple. As to why he never let me come to Hogwarts, I'm not really sure. But I got a Hogwarts letter every year, and this year I decided it was time to take matters into my own hands. Dad isn't quite happy with me at the moment," I say.

"No kidding…and to not be a Slytherin as well," Neville points out.

"Actually, he isn't upset about that. My mother was a Ravenclaw. It's just the fact that I found a way to travel and buy school supplies, and then show up unannounced that's got me in trouble."

I know there has to be more to his anger than just this, but it isn't a subject to bring up to people I've just met.

The twins smile in unison, "Lena Snape, I think we'll get along quite well," one laughs.

Hermione scolds, "Don't get her involved in any of your schemes! She's in enough trouble as it is, it sounds like."

The twins lift their hands in surrender, and I laugh. Suddenly, students start to leave the room.

"It's time for classes to start. We're in the same classes so I can show you where to go," Luna states.

"We'll see you both at lunch!" Hermione calls as the group of Gryffindors walk away.

The first half of the day passes quickly, and I am beginning to feel overwhelmed. There is so much information to grasp, and if I am not right behind Luna everywhere she goes, I quickly become lost in the castle. I knew that coming into magical school in my fourth year would be difficult, and I would have lots to catch up on, but I didn't realize that it would be this hard. It is my first day, and I've already been given two essays and several pages of notes to copy. I know that I shouldn't be complaining, because I have been given an opportunity of a lifetime. I came into the school ready to soak up every bet of magical knowledge I could, but now I'm not so sure if I am cut out for all of this in the magical world.

So far, Professor McGonagall's class has been my favorite, because we were actually able to perform magic instead of just talking about it. Between classes, I get to talk to more with Luna, and while the girl is extremely peculiar, I really like her. Luna keeps my thoughts bright and happy, away from the tough things. I hope that we'll grow to be good friends. At lunch, I am happy to get to know the group of Gryffindors even more, and by the end of the lunch period, I find my sides hurting from laughter. The Weasley twins make joke after joke and even pull a few pranks on unsuspecting students. My newfound friends make me forget how stressful the first half of my first day has been. However, it doesn't go without notice that my father doesn't show up for lunch either. I begin to wonder if he doesn't want to be seen in the same room as me. But he wouldn't be able to avoid me forever, as Potions is my next class. Soon, it is time to go back to classes, and my new friends look at me with hesitant eyes.

"Good luck in Potions, you two," Harry nods.

We walk to the dungeons in silence. As we reach the door to the classroom, I hesitate and take a deep breath.

"You'll be okay," Luna smiles.

I smile back at Luna, gather every bit of confidence I can muster, and step into the classroom full of raucous Slytherins. I sit at a cauldron with Luna, and when my eyes meet my father's, I smile, but his face remains blank. Throughout the beginning of the class, my father's eyes roll over my just as they do with the rest of the students. He acts as if I am not even there. I ignore this and follow along in my potions book with the instructions he is giving for a basic hiccup potion. I only get confused when I get to a part that doesn't match up with what my father is telling us to do. As he pauses to let us complete the task, I speak up.

"But on page 394, it states to chop the root, not crush it," I say.

My father stops his walk through the students and turns to face me, his eyes narrowing.

"Firstly, I'd like to point out that students in my class raise their hand for permission to speak. There will be no rude interruptions like the one you just made. Secondly, in this class I will be addressed properly by either Professor or Sir unless you would like to be ignored. Lastly, as I just stated, I am the Professor of this class, and my teaching will not be questioned by students who have no idea what they are talking about. I do not care what is written in the textbook. I am the teacher, and you are learning from me. Another comment like that, Miss Snape, and you'll be seeing me after class for detention. Have I made myself clear?"

All eyes in the classroom are on me, but I'm not sure if it is because of my last name or because of the brutal scolding I'd just received. My cheeks flush, and I open my mouth in defiance, but I decide against arguing. He already seems pretty angry. I look down into my lap.

"Yes, Sir," I respond in shame.

After a beat of silence, Snape regains the attention of the class and continues in guiding us in the making of the potion. Luna smiles at me comfortingly and continued our work. Getting through to my father is going to be much harder than I thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Five

I take my time packing up my things at the end of Potions, telling Luna that I'll catch up with her later. Once the rest of the students have disappeared, I walk up to my father's desk. He looks up at me with annoyance.

"Yes, Lena?" he drawls.

"Was your humiliation really necessary?" I grit.

"In my class, I call for nothing less than respect and order. I won't treat you any differently just because you are my blood."

"There are kinder ways."

"Respect is not handed to you, Lena. You must demand it, and one day, you will understand and appreciate these traits," he states.

I purse my lips and let a beat of silence pass between us.

"I suppose you've been avoiding me? I didn't see you at any meals."

Father rolls his eyes, "Lena, contrary to your belief, I do not despise you. If you must know where I was, I was simply making sure things were ready for you in your dormitory. If you don't leave now, you'll be late for your next class. I assure you, I will be at dinner."

"Oh," I stammer, "Alright, I'll see you tonight then, I respond before hurrying from the room.

Just as he stated, once I have settled in at the Ravenclaw table by Luna, I look up at the staff table to see my father sitting in his seat on the left hand side of Dumbledore. He nods at me from his spot, and I offer him a small smile.

After students begin to slip out of the Great Hall, Luna shows me the way to the Ravenclaw common room. The portrait asks us a riddle, and Luna stares at the ceiling for a moment before spouting out the answer.

I look at my new friend as we climb through the portrait hole, "Must we answer a question every time we want to come into the room?

"Yes. It keeps all the other houses out. Only those clever enough are able to solve the riddles," Luna answers.

For the first time, I wonder if I am really fit to be in Ravenclaw. I have already wondered if I can handle the schooling, but now I'm not even sure I fit into my house, my mother's house. The riddle-asking portrait intimidates me. As soon as I've made it a few steps into the room, a girl with curly blonde hair approaches me, and I notice a shiny badge on her robes.

"I'm Penelope Clearwater, Head Girl here in Ravenclaw. I can show you to your dormitory. All of your things have already been placed there," the older girl states.

I nod and follow Penelope up a set of stairs. We pass several doors before Penelope knocks quickly and steps inside. There are five beds draped in blue and silver curtains, with a trunk at each bed. Armiores and bookshelves are scattered around the room, and everything feels quiet and cozy. I notice Calypso curled up on a pillow, and I know that is my bed without even paying attention to the trunk engraved with the initials L.S. If my father took care of getting my things to my room, then he had to have brought Calypso here. The thought of my father carrying a small black kitten through the castle makes me smile. Maybe this room will be a safe haven for me when I need to get away from the stress of school.

"That's your bed, and all your things are here. I'll leave you to settle in," the Head Girl drones, clearly disinterested.

I plop down on my bed and pull Calypso onto my lap. I stroke the cat's fur and let out a deep breath.

"Calypso, do you like it here?"

The kitten looks up at me and lets out a soft meow. Before I can get too deep into my thoughts, I hear the footsteps of someone coming to my dormitory. Luna walks through the door, not even acknowledging that someone else is in the room.

"Luna, what are you doing in here?" I ask.

"This is my bed," Luna states, pointing to the bed beside the one I am sitting on.

"This is your dormitory? This is where they placed me! We're dorm-mates," I exclaim.

Luna smiles as she pulls a book out of her trunk, "Oh, that's nice!"

I watch as my new friend settles on her stomach and begins to read the book upside down.

"Why aren't you with the other Ravenclaws in the common room?" I ask.

Luna shrugs, "I don't have many friends."

"I thought we could be friends, if you'd like."

"I would," Luna smiles.

I sit Calypso down beside me on the bed, and scoot closer to the edge so that my legs are hanging off of the side.

"Luna, I think my head is going to explode. I've been told anything and everything I could possible want to know about magic, this school, and my education. I could probably fill multiple scrolls. I don't want to ask this, but I know I should. Is there anything else I should know?"

"Well I'm sure they've told you about the tournament," she says.

"No…what tournament?"

Luna shuts her book and sits up, so I know this must require a deeper explanation than just a sentence or two.

"It's the Triwizard Tournament. It doesn't happen very often. Two other wizarding schools have come here since we're hosting it, Durmstrang and Beaubatons. A champion will be picked from each school to compete, but you have to be seventeen years old to enter your name, and it's rather dangerous. The tournament lasts the whole year, and there's going to be a ball as well. You picked quite an exciting year to come to Hogwarts," Luna finishes.

"How dangerous could it really be if it's a competition for students?" I inquire.

"Well, we won't know the actual tasks of the competition until the day of, but several champions have died in the past. But that's why they raised the age of eligibility. They think that the amount of education we receive by seventeen makes us perfectly capable of tackling anything they throw at the competitors."

I begin to wonder what type of people think that a competition where children can be killed is a good idea, and I also wonder what type of student would have the gall to enter their name into the drawing.

"When will the competitors be chosen?"

Luna has turned back to her book, reclining on her bed, "Soon, I think."

I get the feeling that Luna really wants to be left alone to read her book upside down, however she does that, so I scoot back on my bed and pull Calypso into my lap. I feel her begin to purr as I scratch behind her ears, and I wonder if I have gotten myself into more than I can handle. I thought that I didn't belong in the muggle world, but now I'm not so sure that I belong in the magical world either. So far, I feel like an outsider wherever I go. I have no idea if I can handle everything that this new world is going to throw at me. I already feel so overwhelmed, and right now, I just want what is familiar to me.

I curl up under the covers after slipping into something more comfortable, and Calypso curls up next to me. I miss my squib foster parents and the comfort of a place that holds no surprises for me. I am wary about where this new life will take me, but there is nothing I can do about it now. I will just have live day to day until I determine where I really belong.


	6. Chapter 6

Six

After a restless night of sleep, I am awakened to the sound of my other dorm mates scrambling to get ready for the day. Luna is sitting on the side of her bed, her blonde hair array and her blue eyes bright. I scratch Calypso before sitting her to the side and stretching. I've never lived in the same room as four other girls, and I am taken aback by the whirlwind of activity. Our other dorm mates, all who didn't bother to introduce themselves to me, are running back and forth frantically brushing hair and adjusting ties. Instead of taking part of the craziness, I gather what I need from my trunk and slip out to go to the washroom down the hall.

Surprisingly compared to the activity in the dorm, it is rather deserted, and I take a deep breath. I need the calm. I take my time to tame my black hair and put on my school uniform, watching myself closely in the mirror. My mind drifts back to the thoughts that were in my mind just before I fell asleep, and I think that if someone were to ask me who I really am, I wouldn't be able to tell them. I look into my own green eyes, looking for answers. Luna comes into the washroom just as I am slipping on my Ravenclaw robes.

"We should probably be heading to breakfast soon. All the others have already left."

"Perfect. I just finished getting ready," I smile.

Luna and I walk through the near deserted halls, but as we get closer to the Great Hall, we see more students and hear a commotion coming from within. Inside, we see students gathered around a giant glowing goblet with a circle burned into the floor around it. I am too busy staring at the blue flames to see our friends sitting not too far off, so Luna grabs my wrist and pulls me along.

"What's going on?" Luna asks as we reach the group of Gryffindors.

"That's the bloody Goblet of Fire. Dumbledore just brought it out and opened it up for students to enter. They're drawing the three champions tonight at dinner," Ron explains.

"Yeah, and we're going to enter!" Fred and George declare in unison.

Hermione rolls her eyes at them, "The minimum age is seventeen, and neither of you qualify. Do you see that circle on the floor? It's an age line. It's enchanted to only let those of age to enter, and Dumbledore himself placed it there. I would advise against trying to trick it."

"You underestimate our power, 'Mione," Fred smiles, ruffling her hair.

Hermione huffs and crosses her arms. I can't help but smile at the twins' spunk.

"We're coming up with a plan, and at lunch, we'll work our magic, no pun intended," George winks.

"I'm sure we'll be thoroughly entertained by your antics later today," I laugh.

"But if you get into any trouble, don't drag us into it. I'm hoping for a quiet year this go 'round," Harry chuckles.

We all laugh at his statement. I don't have to have been around for the past 3 years to know that he's been in the public eye a lot. He's been all over The Daily Prophet for years. Breakfast makes me feel more at home here, but I think it's more so the people around me than anything. I have friends, and they make me forget the things that plague my mind. While everyone else is talking, Ron is stuffing eggs into his mouth, and Hermione's nose is almost touching the page of her book when I realize that Luna and I will be late to class. I jump up as I take one last sip of juice, and Luna follows my movements. We say goodbye to our friends and speed off down the never-ending hallways. We are speculating about what the twins might have up their sleeves when I hear a hiss of a laugh behind us.

"Find any nargles lately, Looney?" a blonde boy sneers.

I immediately recognize him from what my friends have told me as Draco Malfoy. He walks up to us with his cronies beside him, a smug smile playing on his lips.

"Not really. They're particularly sneaky creatures. They seem to like my shoes, so I've set some traps," Luna replies, her expression wide with innocence.

Malfoy doubles over in laughter, "She thinks I'm serious! Lives up to her name, Looney Lovegood. She's certifiably insane!"

I feel my anger building up at this little brat for making fun of one of my friends. In muggle school, I witnessed bullying often and it infuriated me. But I couldn't do anything about it because I was afraid I wouldn't be able to control my magic. Now, I can do something because I don't have to worry about hiding who I am. I step in front of Luna, my fists clenched at my sides.

"Hey, shut your trap. She hasn't ever done anything to you," I growl.

Draco cocks his head at me, narrowing his eyes, "Why don't you just scurry along to class? This doesn't concern you."

"Actually it does, because Luna is my friend, and I'm not going to let you harass her. So, if you say one more word about her that isn't dripping with kindness, you better believe that I'll hex your balls off. And for good measure, I'll report you to Professor Dumbledore himself," I smile, my wand at the ready.

Luna places a hand on my shoulder, but I ignore it. I will finish what I've started. Draco steps toward me and crosses his arms.

"Making threats, are we? My father will be hearing of this," he spits.

I scoff, "Wonderful! I'll be sure to tell my father as well so that we all know where we stand. I'm sure he wouldn't be too happy to hear of this grossly immature behavior, seeing as he is your head of house after all."

Malfoy's face falls, and I see hesitation in his eyes.

"You're lying," he hisses.

"I suppose we'll see about that," I respond, hooking my arm through Luna's and pulling her down the hallway with me. We leave Malfoy and his followers standing silent in the hallway. Luna is speechless beside me, and I am still breathing heavily from frustration. Once we sit down in Transfiguration, Luna finally looks at me.

"Thank you for that. You didn't have to stand up to him, but you did. And I think you might have really scared him," she whispers.

"No one treats people I care about that way. By the way, I'd love to hear more about those nargles sometime. They sound pretty tricky."

Luna smiles wide enough so that I can see her teeth, and that is enough for all of my anger to evaporate. Standing up to that slime ball thrilled me. It was one of the first times I was able to be fully myself and not worry about what might happen if I unlock my emotions from their little cage inside my chest. I didn't think I belonged here at first, but now I know that this is the only place I can embrace my personality and emotions. Between my newfound friends and allowing myself to let my walls down just slightly, I have begun to feel like I am important, like I can be someone. Happiness swells inside me, and I know that once I get used to everything in this new world, I will finally feel at home. I smile down at my quill and parchment as Professor McGonagall begins her lesson.

As I step into Potions, I march directly to my father's desk. I wait until he looks up at me.

"May I speak with you about something?" I ask.

He motions with his hand for me to continue, the look on his face of total disinterest. I huff but decide to tell him because something needs to be done about Draco's behavior.

"This morning, Draco harassed both Luna and myself in the hallway. He was calling Luna names and making fun of her."

"And what would you like me to do about it?" he drawls.

"Well, something should be done about his behavior. He was insufferable and nasty to us!" I exclaim.

My father turns his attention back to the potions book, "I didn't directly witness this, so therefore I won't be taking any action. I cannot go off of simply what other students tell me, even if she is my daughter."

I clench my jaw and blow air out of my nose. I want to argue with him, but I know that it will be pointless. I sit down next to Luna, and hope my father catches my menacing glare for the entirety of the class period.

I pull Luna through the hallways so that we can get back to the Great Hall for lunch before the twins follow through with their scheme. We don't want to miss anything that could be humerous. As soon as we run through the doors, we can see a crowd gathered around the age line. Ginny waves us over, grinning mischievously.

"They made some type of potion that's supposed to age them just enough to step over the line!" Ron exclaims.

I glance back to see Hermione sitting at a table, trying to read a book but she keeps glancing up and shaking her head.

"Bottom's up!" the twins yell as they hook arms and down the bluish liquid.

They pause for a moment to let it take effect. Then they grin at each other and jump over the age line. The whole Great Hall is filled with cheers when we all realize that nothing bad happened to them, and it appears that their potion worked. Suddenly, the twins begin to shake, their ginger hair turns to white, and long beards sprout from their chins. I watch the look of horror in their eyes fade into anger when they realize that their concoction didn't work, and laughter erupts in the room as they begin rolling on the floor in a tussle. Holding my sides from laughter, I walk over to Hermione and sit. My stomach is growling, and I have prolonged lunch for long enough.

"I told them that it wouldn't work," she huffs.

I laugh, "You've just got to let them find out for themselves, those hard-headed Weasleys. But you've got to admit that they gave it their best try, and it sure was hilarious to watch."

Hermione pushes aside her book and grins at me. We laugh together at the boys as they sit down around us. Before we have a chance to say anything, another voice interrupts us.

"Your father was going to be angry, was he? He hasn't said a word to me," Draco scoffs.

"Shove off," I spit back at him.

He just laughs in the most obnoxious manner, swaggering away.

"I see you've made an enemy already," Hermione notes.

"Oh yes. He's such an insufferable little brat," I huff.

Harry rolls his eyes, "Join the club. We've been at each other's throats since first year."

"I don't need to be making enemies in Slytherin house since my father in charge of them. I wouldn't be surprised if he took their side over mine if one of them were to spread garbage about me," I sigh.

"Things a bit rocky with dear old dad?" Ron smirks, shoveling food in his mouth.

"You have no idea. It's complicated," I laugh.

Hermione raises her eyebrows, "Well, get used to fights with Slytherins. You're friends with a group of Gryffindors and that makes you basically a mortal enemy."

"Lovely," I groan.

"At least tonight it will get your mind off of it when the champions are chosen," Neville says quietly.

I smile slightly at him. He doesn't talk much, but I can tell that he's very sweet. He's just very shy, and I can tell he feels awkward even among his friends.

"That's true! Dinner tonight should be interesting. Only Luna and I won't get to sit with you," I say.

"The other two schools will be in here as well. It's sure to be crowded," Luna chimes in.

The rest of lunch passes in nearly the same manner, and I am enjoying being distracted by our easy and fun conversation. The rest of my classes, however, tick by so slowly, I think they'll never end. By the time dinner arrives, the entire school is buzzing with talk of which names will be drawn out of the goblet. We all settle into our seats at our various house tables, and the room is nearly surging with energy. Students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang file into the Great Hall. They seem just as excited as all of the Hogwarts students. Yes, I am excited to see who will be competing, but I don't think I could possibly be excited if my name were in the running. Competing in a deadly competition doesn't sound like anything I would be excited to do. Dumbledore interrupts my thoughts as he calls for attention. The room falls silent, and the Headmaster begins a speech that none of us really listen to because we just want to get to the good stuff. Finally, it is time for names to be drawn. The Durmstrang champion is the first to be revealed, being a buff young man called Viktor Krum. I gather from the talk around me that he is rather important in the Quidditch world. Beauxbatons is revealed next, and a pretty blonde named Fleur is chosen. She doesn't look like the type to enter into a deadly competition, but I'm sure I'm just underestimating her. At last, the time for the Hogwarts champion to be chosen has come, and we are all waiting in rapt anticipation. As Dumbledore reads the name, the entire Hufflepuff house erupts into cheers, as a boy belonging to them, Cedric Diggory was chosen.

I watch my father as Dumbledore begins his closing words, and I can tell that something is troubling him. I follow his gaze to the Goblet of Fire to see it spitting out blue sparks, just as it had with the previous three names. The rest of the students and faculty members begin to notice the change as well, and we all have returned our attention to the goblet. Suddenly, bright red flames burst from his mouth, and a paper fluttered into the air. Dumbledore catches it and holds it carefully between his fingers, as if he is anticipating it to explode.

"I thought there was only three champions," I whisper to Luna.

"There is only three. Something is wrong," she answers.

The entire room watches as Dumbledore reads the name to himself, and then his eyes jerk up to scan the crowd.

"Harry Potter!" he bellows, his gaze hard.

I turn and look for Harry amongst the Gryffindors and find him hiding in the shadows between Ron and Neville. Seamus gives him a little nudge forward, and Harry walks up to the front of the room. His face has drained of color and he looks as if he is in a trance. All eyes are on him, and whispers begin to fill the room. Harry is not of age to participate, so this must be a mistake. Dumbledore dismisses us without any final words and the chosen champions and heads of all three schools disappear out of a door. Luna and I look at each other, not quite knowing what to say. I turn to see if I can catch the eye of a Gryffindor friend, but they are all staring with shocked expressions at the door through which Harry disappeared. I try to find my father in the crowd, but I just last of his black cloak as he leads Professors McGonagall and Moody out of the room, seemingly following Dumbledore. I know something isn't right about this, but all I can think of right now is my friend Harry and how he must be so confused. This was supposed to be his year to stay out of the headlines, not dominate them. It doesn't look like that is going to be the case anymore.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Luna and I huddle in the library with our Gryffindor friends to talk about what it could possibly mean that Harry was chosen for the tournament. We sit for several hours, discussing possibilities and theories and waiting for Harry to show up. When it is nearly past curfew, we decide to give up and head back to our common rooms. Luna and I are walking briskly down the hallway to Ravenclaw tower when we hear heavy footsteps behind up. I glance back to see my father following us.

I stop, "Father?" I ask.

"Lena, I need to speak with you. Miss Lovegood, I suggest you continue on to your dormitory before curfew arrives," he commands, staring down his nose at us.

"Of course, sir. Have a nice night," she smiles, skipping off to the tower.

My Father watches her for a moment with a curious look on his face, but then he turns back to me.

"I see you've made some…friends," he drawls.

I raise my chin, "I have, and they have made my adjustment to living here a lot easier, no thanks to you."

Father shuts his eyes and lets out a sigh before opening them again. His face shows emotion for a second, but I am unable to make out what it is before it he makes his face emotionless again.

"Stay away from them, Potter and his gang," he spits.

I don't immediately comprehend what he is telling me at first. He's really telling me to stay away from the few people that have been nice to me and welcomed me in with open arms.

"Excuse me?" I ask.

"If you won't do it on your own, I'll have to forbid you from being around them. They are nothing but trouble. You can see that for yourself since Potter has gotten himself entered in this competition."

"You can't tell me who I can or can't be friends with if you logic concerning them is completely ignorant. Harry didn't want any part of this tournament, and you know that! He's a perfectly nice boy. I don't know what you have against him, but you're being completely ridiculous," I exclaim.

"Lena, there is so much more to this than you even realize," he gritted.

"Then tell me! You've said that to many multiple times yet you offer no explanation. If you want me to listen to authority you are trying to enforce in my life, I'm going to need more of an explanation than just trust me, because it isn't exactly easy to trust someone who dumps you off on another family for fourteen years and keeps you secluded from the world in which you belong."

We stare each other down for what seems like an eternity. His are eyes steely, and I can only imagine that mine are shooting daggers.

"Come with me," he mumbles, turning on his heel and walking away.

I stand there stunned for a moment, but I quickly follow him. We proceed until we are in the dungeons in his private quarters, where I spent my first night at Hogwarts, and he slams the door behind me.

"I've been avoiding this conversation for as long as possible."

"I can tell," I scoff.

"Have you heard of the first Wizarding war with someone named Lord Voldmort?" he asks.

"Yes, I've read about it."

"Therefore, I am sure you know Harry Potter's association with the dark wizard. It is speculation that he could be returning soon, and with Potter being his number one target, I want you nowhere near him.

"I understand your reasoning, but what proof do we even have that he could return? And we can't let him rule our lives, or at least I won't. He won't control whom I associate myself with. I can't possibly be any more important to Voldemort than any of Harry's other friends," I debate.

My father grits his teeth, "But you are!"  
"How?" I demand.

Father jerks his shirtsleeve up on his left arm, and I see a greyish tattoo that I recognize from the books in my old home. My father has the Dark Mark, the symbol for Voldemort's Death Eaters.

My eyes fill with angry tears, "You're…you're a monster!"

He steps forward cautiously and grips my arms, "Allow me to explain before you jump to such rash conclusions."

He motions toward the small sitting area, and after a moment of hesitation, I follow him over there. He readjusts his sleeve and clasps his hands in front of him.

"I am not a real Death Eater. I am a spy for Dumbledore and a secret society that opposed the Dark Lord called The Order of the Phoenix. During my schooling, I showed an interest and might I add talent for the Dark Arts. It wasn't until the beginning of our sixth year that I met your mother. Her name was Stella. She was a rather stubborn woman and managed to prevent me from participating in activities that would surely lead me to Azkaban. We married shortly after graduating from Hogwarts. However, things began to spiral out of control, and I was approached by a Death Eater who had graduated a few years prior to I, Bellatrix Lestrange. She was sent to recruit me for the Dark Lord's ranks as I still showed an affinity for the dark arts. Unfortunately, I joined. Your mother almost left me. Instead, she acted as though she had no knowledge of what I was doing when I wasn't at home. When she discovered she was pregnant with you, we decided it was best for her to move to France, where you were born, under the pretense that she had an elderly family member that needed care and keep the pregnancy a secret.

After a while, the Dark Lord began to question my loyalty, and began to see Stella as a distraction from the cause. He convinced Stella to meet with him under the guise that it was me. We agreed that you were not to be in England until after the war, even for extenuating circumstances, so you were left in the capable hands of someone else. Upon her arrival, he…disposed of her."

"So that's how my mother died, then?" I interrupt.

I notice that Father flinches slightly, but he continues his explanation, "Yes. And after that and several other incidents, I came to peace with my mistakes and requested help from Dumbledore. With my skills in Occlumency, I made an expert spy for the Order. Dumbledore arranged for you to be placed with a Squib family in England so that I could have contact with you, although you were still kept a secret. Until you decided to show up at Hogwarts, no one but Dumbledore, your foster parents, and myself knew that you existed.

And now, the Order believes that the Dark Lord is making plans to return because my dark mark has been growing more visible again, and because of past instances that will be discussed at a later time. So you showing up here and making yourself known could put us both in an extensive amount of danger. It makes my loyalty to the Dark Lord come into question because I never told him about you. Should he return, he could also use you to further his ranks. And if you associate yourself with Potter and his friends, you are advertising your allegiance to the Order, which will bring repercussions for both of us. You have inadvertently made yourself a spy for the Order as well," he explains.

I stare at my father for a moment, trying to take in all he has told me. My brain feels overloaded and I don't know how to react.

"I'm sorry that I've interrupted your plans that you seem to have so carefully laid out," I mutter.

"What's done is done. We'll just have to adjust now."

"I made a mistake, and I'm going to deal with the consequences. I just don't even know how to begin."

"I'll help you. The first thing you need to do is distance yourself from the friends that you've made. I know it will be hard, but it is necessary," he states.

"I know. But even Luna?" I question, my heart sinking.

Father sighs, "Her family is known to be against the Dark Lord, so yes I am afraid so. I would suggest becoming friends with Draco Malfoy."

"But he's terrible!" I exclaim.

My father shakes his head, "He's playing a part. His family became spies for the Order when signs began appearing that the Dark Lord would return. They quickly became aware of the error of their ways during the first Wizarding war as they were basically tortured by it all as well."

I nod. It's hard for me to imagine that any of this is even real and that it's not some made up story from a book that is being told to me. Nearly everything isn't as I originally thought and I don't know what to do. I mean, I don't have a choice. I must work with the Order and my Father as spies. It just terrifies me. I had no idea this is what starting over would hold for me. I know it's going to take several days for this all to sink into my brain.

I clear my throat, "Could…could I stay here tonight? I'm not ready to face it all just yet."

My father nods, and I can hint a bit of sadness in his eyes. We both stand and he points to the washroom.

"There should be some things in there for you to use. I got them for emergencies after you came here," he says softly.

The thought that he would have prepared for me in his own quarters is strange, but it also makes me feel the slightest bit warm inside. He's accepting the fact that I'm a part of his life now, even though I just screwed it up.

"Thank you. I love you, Dad," I mutter so low that he might not even be able to hear me.

He doesn't reply, but I catch his gaze as I slip into the washroom, and there is something there other than his usual callousness.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

I wake up the next morning to the click of the door, knowing my father is gone. Knowing that I must confront my friends soon on what father has told me, I sigh as I get out of bed. I don't want to have to do this, but he's right. It's for the best. I pull on my robes and freshen up before trudging to the Great Hall. Without a word, I slump down beside Hermione at the breakfast table. I can barely hear all the chattering around me as I am captured in my own thoughts. After a few minutes, I feel someone nudge my arm, and I look over to see Luna looking at me with her eyebrows furrowed.

"Lena, we've said your name at least three times. Is everything all right? You haven't even put food on your plate," she says.

The whole gang is looking at me now, and I can feel my palms begin to sweat.

"I just had an interesting conversation with my father last night is all," I mumble.

"I can't imagine anything interesting ever coming out of Snape's mouth," George laughs before catching my eye and apologizing.

I glance around the room to see if my father is present for breakfast. Sure enough, he is seated at the teacher's table but seems to be in a conversation with McGonagall. This is the best time as any to tell them. At least I know he isn't watching to see what I do.

"Actually… Actually, he has forbidden me from being friends with you," I turn my head and look sadly at Luna, "All of you."

Our section of the table is completely silent for a moment before they all burst into laughter.

"You can't be serious!" Ron says.

"Do you need us to try one of our new pranks out on him?" Fred offers.

I shake my head so hard that my jet-black hair falls into my face. "No, I don't want you to get into any trouble."

Hermione has been watching me carefully this whole time. "You're not laughing, Lena. What are you trying to tell us? Are you listening to him?"

I hang my head because I am not able to meet any of their eyes, "I have to," I whisper.

"Bloody hell, are you insane? You're going to let him control you like that?" Ron erupts.

"I don't have a choice!"

Ron scoffs, his face turning sour, "Like hell you don't have a choice. You could stand up to your father and you know it."

"You don't understand. There is so much more to it than just standing up to him. I don't want to do this. I really like you guys, and you'll always hold a special place in my heart for welcoming me to Hogwarts. I just…this isn't something that's up for discussion between me and my father," I tell them.

"Really? Because I think you're just being a coward!" Ron spits.

His words cut deep, and I faintly hear Hermione scold him. I can't look at any of them anymore. I have to get out of here.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, and I truly wish things were different, but this is the way they have to be. I…I have to go."

I stand and rush out of the room, careful to attract as little attention as I can. I don't even glance up at the teacher's table. I don't want to know if my father saw everything that just happened. As soon as I make it out of the Great Hall, I feel a hand on my wrist, and I turn on my heel to see Harry looking at me with sad eyes. I can't force words out of my mouth, so I raise my eyebrows, waiting for him to say whatever he needs to say.

"I just want you to know that I'm not angry with you. I'm sad you're making this decision, but I also understand. If I were to suddenly have one of or both of my parents again, I know I would do anything to please them and make them happy. So I get it. I just hope you're able to be happy too."

I try to keep the tears from filling in my eyes, but I can't stop them and Harry pulls me into his arms. I let him hug me tightly for a moment, trying to calm myself.

"Thank you," I whisper into his robes.

He releases me and looks at me with a sad smile, "Take care, Lena."

Harry walks back into the Great Hall, and I know I need to get somewhere more private before my emotions take control of me. I go immediately to the stairs that lead to the Ravenclaw tower since I know that everyone else is already at breakfast. I sit a few steps up and press the heels of my hands into my eyes. Doing that was harder than I imagined. I realize that Luna didn't say anything, and my heart aches with the thought of hurting her feelings. I hear the sound of shoes clicking on the stone hallway and look up to see my father walking in my direction. I quickly brush away as much of my tears as I can. He places a plate with eggs and toast with marmalade and a glass of pumpkin juice on the step beside me without a word.

Finally he speaks, "You need your breakfast. I won't have you unable to focus in your classes."

He is looking away from me, and I can see by the expression on his face that he is clearly uncomfortable with this display of emotion I am giving. I thank him, and I hope he hears in my words more than just thanks for a plate of food. I know he used it as an excuse to come check on me, but he would never admit to it.

"Don't be late for your classes," he drawls before turning and walking back down the hallway from where he came, his black robes billowing behind him.

I manage to compose myself before lunch but as I walk into the Great Hall, a sinking feeling settles in my stomach when I realize that I cannot sit with my friends. I find an empty seat at the end of a table away from the other students. I sit with my shoulders slumped and my hair around my face, pushing food around my plate. In a sudden flurry of flapping, owls came flying in the windows to deliver the daily mail. I try to ignore them, as I know that I won't get anything. I never do. To my surprise, a letter drops into my lap. I pick up the envelope with curiosity building inside me. I immediately recognize the slanted and elegant handwriting on the envelope and become confused. My father sent me a letter when he resides in the same castle as me. Why wouldn't he just walk up and tell me whatever he needs to say? I rip open the envelope to find a small piece of parchment with a simple sentence written in his signature script.

 _You needn't worry about Mr. Malfoy's behavior toward Miss Lovegood anymore._

 _-S.S._

As soon as I finish reading the note, I jerk my head up to look around the room to see if he is there, but he is missing from the Teacher's table. If he just sent this owl, then I imagine he must be in his office, but since he told me this way, I can assume that he doesn't want to be bothered. I feel a little better knowing that Luna can worry about one less bully. My father has been acting strange lately, with bringing me food as an excuse to check on me, having things for my use in his washroom, and taking time to make sure that the person I care about isn't going to be bullied. I wonder if he's warming up to having a daughter around again. He's never really had to do this whole parent thing after all. I should probably give him more grace than I have been, but I am still hurt by the choices that he made that kept me away from him and the world I belong to. I suppose it will be a learning process for us both. I decide to show my father that I am willing to take his advice, so I go hang out around the Slytherin common room entrance in hopes that Draco Malfoy will show up. To my luck, I see him walking down the hall and alone. I know that lunch is about to be over, so the hallways will be filled with students soon. I try to act as nonchalant as possible, standing off to the side and examining my fingernails. When he reaches me, I silently hope that this will not go as badly as I think it will and clear my throat.

"And you thought my father wouldn't do anything about your tasteless bullying," I smirk.

"Just because you have Daddy wrapped around your little finger doesn't mean he has any power. He can say what he wants but my father could have yours fired in an instant," he spits.

I step closer to him, "Cut the act, Draco. I know the truth, all of it. But I must admit that your acting skills are rather good."

He stares at me wide-eyed, mouth open like a fish. Just then the students begin to fill the halls and a panicked look settles onto his features. He grabs my arm and jerks me toward a door close to us.

"Get in," he hisses.

He practically tosses us both in, slamming the door behind us. I look around to see that we are in a classroom that looks as if it hasn't been used in a while. There are no desks except for one fit for a teacher and dust coats every surface in the room. Filch obviously hasn't been too concerned about the state of the classroom's appearance. It's quite dark and the only light we have comes from the small window in the door as the drapes are closed over the other windows. Draco pulls us to where no one could see us from the window.

"What are you talking about?" he asks.

I roll my eyes, "You know what I'm talking about. My father told me what's going on. I saw his dark mark and he explained. So I guess I'm new to the ranks of this little espionage group."

"Wait, he's told you about the Order and everything?"

"I know that he is a spy for the Order and so is your family. And I know that now I'm one too by default. I imagine I'll learn more as we go along. We're still trying to ah…mend things between us. He's suggested you and I become friends."

Draco narrows his eyes at me, "How do I know you aren't lying to me?"

"Is there any other reason that I would seek out a friendship with you, considering the people that I was friends with up until this morning?" I spit.

Draco stares at me for a moment, daggers shooting from his grey eyes. But then his expression softens.

"Fair enough, but I'm not as terrible as everyone thinks I am," he defends.

I cross my arms, "So my father tells me, but I guess I'll just have to see it for myself."

"So you aren't friends with Potter and his gang anymore? When did that happen?"

I look away from him, "This morning. It's a rather sore subject, so if you don't mind, I don't want to dwell on it."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize. But, if it makes you feel any better, we all have to sacrifice something for this," he says, his voice soft.

"I lost my friends. Dad lost his wife and his reputation. What did you lose?" I ask.

"No one knows who I really am except my parents, and I suppose Professor Snape. In a way, I'm sacrificing my identity."

We're both silent for a moment, just thinking about the words that were just said. I don't know how to respond. Draco finally breaks the silence.

"But we all have each other. We've all had to give up something for the greater good."

I tilt my head and let out a breathy laugh, "It's so weird seeing you like this, all soft."

"Hey, don't be getting that image into your head. I'm still fierce."

At that, I burst out laughing. He laughs too but I think it's just because he feels awkward.

"So, are we going to try out this friendship?" I ask after I'm able to stop my laughing.

"We might as well. We're stuck in this order thing together. To make it not look so strange, I'll come invite you to sit with us at breakfast in the morning when I see you by yourself. It won't be too strange, since you are Professor Snape's daughter. You're almost a friend of Slytherin house by default," he smirks.

"Alright then, truce," I say, sticking my hand out to him.

He accepts the handshake and smiles at me.

"We're going to be late to class if we don't get out of here," he mentions.

He peeks out the window of the door to see if anyone is in the hall, and he motions that it's safe to leave. I sigh as I make my way to class. Two things are already complete. Now I just need to speak with Luna.

It isn't until that evening in the dormitory that I am able to get her in private. The others girls in our room are still in the washroom getting ready for bed, so now is the only chance I have. She's sitting on her bed looking at a copy of the Quibbler, and I have to force the words to come from my mouth.

"Luna? Are you angry with me?" I ask quietly.

"No. I'm a little sad, but I understand you're doing what you think you have to do."

"I'm still going to be your roommate, and I'll still be here for you. We just can't really hang out other than that. And it sucks. I feel terrible, and I'm really sorry."

"I can tell, and I know that if you thought you had another choice you wouldn't be breaking friendships. You're a Ravenclaw, and I trust that you are making the wisest and most logical decision," Luna states.

"That doesn't mean I don't feel any less like a terrible person because of it," I mumble, flopping back on my bed.

Luna doesn't answer since she is already re-engrossed in her magazine. I pull the curtains closed around my bed so that she can't see the tears that run down my cheeks as I try to fall asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Draco holds true to his promise and with only a few whispers, I begin to sit with him and his other Slytherin friends at their table for breakfast and lunch. I wouldn't really say that I am actually friends with his friends. I am probably labeled that way by association, but I can't like them as friends. They aren't acting like I know Draco is. Goyle, Crabb, Blaise, Pansy, they really are just horrible people. He usually has something negative to say about them when we are alone in regards to how cruel they are to non-Slytherins, especially Pansy, and he listens to me when I vent about how controlled my life is now by this whole Order thing. He puts up with me still complaining about having to be told who I can be friends with, but we also have each other to share our fears of the uncertain future and what might be expected of us soon. It's nice to have someone to vent to. We've gotten very close over these first few months of school, especially since we're the only ones who know what we're really like. I eat breakfast and lunch with him everyday, and because he knows that I don't have many other friends, he goes out of his way to sneak away from his other friends and just spend time with me. When the Slytherins plan something, he always makes sure to invite me. We even sit by each other in any classes that we have together. He has turned out to be a good friend to me. Of course, Harry and his friends steer clear of me now. I've caught some glances from them, more sympathetic from Harry and disgruntled from Ron, but I haven't spoken to them since I told them I couldn't be friends with them anymore. I know it's for the best, though. I guess becoming friends with Draco has made the separation from the Gryffindors easier in a way.

After giving me a little time to heal from leaving my friends, my father started giving me private lessons to help in defense against the dark arts since he is pretty certain the Dark Lord will be returning soon with his dark mark becoming more and more defined each day. Nearly every evening, I spend time in his quarters learning Occlumency, Legilimency, defensive spells, and strategy. If we can do it without being obvious, Draco joins us and Father has us duel so he can critique us. Occlumency is my favorite because I can trick people without them even knowing it. When I expressed that to my father, it was the first time I heard him make a comment that wasn't completely serious. He smiled just a smidge and told me that was my Slytherin side sneaking out. As much as this training thing is a chore and something that a normal student wouldn't have to participate in, I enjoy it, and my private lessons with my father have made him soften towards me some. He hasn't made a rude comment toward me in Potions since we started. He's also becoming much more comfortable around me, purposefully acknowledging me when he sees me on campus. He's even started to duel with me when Draco isn't there, challenging me to become greater and bonding with me at the same time. We have a weird relationship, but it is the start of a relationship, and that's all I can ask for.

Today after potions, Father told us that he wanted both of us to come to his office for lessons tonight, so I told Draco I would meet him in the corridor after dinner. We don't get to eat dinner together since it is more formal and we have to eat with our houses, so that means that I usually eat dinner alone. I sit with other Ravenclaws, but I usually just keep my head down. Coming into this new world several months ago, I had no idea the stigma that came with my last name in this school. Having eaten my dinner in a hurry, I stand just outside the Great Hall waiting for Draco, wrapping my robes tight around me. It isn't long before I see him step out of the room, leading me to believe that something is wrong. He doesn't normally hurry his meals. Then I notice that his hands are in tight fists at his sides and his face looks set in a scowl. His footsteps are a little heavier than normal. Something has to be wrong. When he reaches me, he just looks down at his feet.

"We should go. Your dad wasn't in the Hall for dinner so he's probably waiting on us," he grumbles.

I reach up and place a hand on his shoulder. "Draco, is everything okay?"

"It was just Pansy running her mouth," he says, pressing his toe into the stone floor.

"Well she must have said something really bad this time. It doesn't normally get under your skin like this."

He shakes his head. "It was about you this time. But don't worry about it. She's just jealous," he smiles, even though his brow is still furrowed.

Jealous? Why would she be jealous of me? And I know Draco is my best friend, but he looks more upset about whatever Pansy said than I've ever seen him before. He's only made my curiosity worse. He gestures down the hallway.

"Let's go. I'm ready to beat you in dueling," he says, starting to walk away.

I shake my head and follow him. "You wish," I laugh, hooking my arm through his.

He doesn't bring up the dinner conversation again during our walk to the dungeons. We enter Father's office to find him finishing up dinner as he flips through the pages of a book. He flicks his eyes up to the clock and nods as we come in.

"Good. We'll have ample time tonight to work," he comments.

He puts his things away and stands. With a flick of his wand, all of the furniture in his office is pushed against the walls of the room and out of our way. He mutters the silencing charm under his breath so that we don't attract attention from other Slytherin students.

"You've learned enough at this point. I'm not going to tell you what to do. I want to see you duel on your own," he instructs.

Draco and I move into position as Father steps back, crossing his arms over his chest with his wand pinched between his fingers. My nerves make my hands shake a little. Dueling isn't my best. We raise our wands, facing each other, and begin our duel. We fire spell after spell at each other, and we've both gotten good enough that we're able to block most of them. We volly spells back and forth for what seems like at least five minutes, all while Father is shouting commands.

"Watch the spell come to your wand, Lena, or you'll miss. You have to anticipate where it will go...Draco, you can't win a battle if you don't attempt to actually stop your opponent. You're stalling. Don't rely on defensive moves and disarming. You'll get yourself killed that way."

Finally, Draco's guard falls, only for a second but long enough for me to make a move.

"Everte Statum!" I command.

A spark shoots out of my wand, and Draco isn't fast enough. It hits him square in the chest and flies into the bookshelf behind him with a thud, several books falling down around him. I gasp and throw my hand over my mouth, afraid that I have hurt him. I didn't mean to put that much power behind it. I drop my wand to my side and hurry across the room, helping Draco stand. He grunts, rubbing his hand across the back of his neck. Father is clapping behind us.

"Well done, Lena. Draco, you have to be aware of your weaknesses and keep them well guarded."

"Again," Father commands.

I chew my lip as I walk back into position. I don't want to hurt Draco, but he doesn't seem too hurt. He nods at me as we ready ourselves for another duel. We work on dueling and various other skills for the next hour or so before Father stops us.

"I have some essays to get graded tonight, and it is almost curfew. I think that's enough for the evening. You're both dismissed."

Draco and I step out of the room and begin walking toward the stairs to Ravenclaw tower. He's somehow made a habit of walking me back to my common room.

"I didn't hurt you earlier, did I?" I ask, grasping his elbow.

He smirks, "No, you just shocked me. Based on your dueling when we first started training, I was more expecting you to injure yourself than me."

"Hey, I've gotten better!" I laugh, faux-punching him on the arm.

He smiles, "You have. I'm very proud of your progress, actually. I'll miss this during Christmas holiday."

He doesn't clarify if he means spending time with me or our dueling lessons, and I don't ask. I just assume he is referring to our training.

"So, does everyone leave the castle for holiday? No one's explained this to me yet," I ask.

"Typically, yes everyone goes home as soon as classes are over. There are some students that stay, so some professors stay too. Then everyone returns right after the New Year. But this year it's a little different because of the Yule Ball and the Triwizard Tournament. All of the students that are fourth years and up will be staying here for the first week of holiday for the ball on Christmas night. Then everyone will go home for the remainder of the time," he explains.

"Will you be going home?"

"Yes, my parents expect me to spend the holiday with them. And you?"  
I cock my head to the side, "Well, I don't really know."

We've reached the stairs by now so we've stopped walking. Draco puts his hands in his pockets.

"I'm sure it will all get figured out. Goodnight, Lena."

I tell Draco goodnight as well and climb the stairs. I have no idea what my situation will be like for the holidays. I don't think I could go back and stay with my foster parents, but I don't know if Father even has a place for me if he leaves the school. I assume I'll just be stuck at school by myself. I answer the riddle at the portrait and go to my dormitory, pulling the curtains closed around my bed and pushing those worries from my mind.

All of Hogwarts is filled with excitement as the second task in the Tournament approaches. There are also the beginning whispers of Yule Ball preparations and Christmas holidays after the ball. It isn't long after Draco explains the holiday to me that I have a lesson with Father. He is still grading Potions essays when I walk into his office. He motions for me to sit in the chair across from his desk as he finishes. As he is shuffling his papers into a stack on his desk, I decide to bring up the topic.

"There's been a lot of talk going around about Christmas holiday," I say.

"Yes, I suppose it will be nice to get out of this castle for a bit," he replies.

He looks up at me, and he must be able to see that I'm thinking about something.

"The staff is on a rotation for who must stay over Christmas holiday. This year, I am relieved of duty."

I nod, "Oh. It seems that a lot of people are leaving. It's going to be pretty lonely in the castle, I suppose."

Father calmly places his quill in the inkwell and folds his arms across the table, "I thought this went without saying, but Lena, I'm not going to abandon you over holiday, unless that is your desire. But from your previous comment, I can assume that it isn't, and in that case, you certainly are welcome to come home with me."

I raise my eyebrows, a smile playing at my lips, "Really?"

"Yes. Now, let's get to work on your lesson before we waste any more time," he sighs, standing.

The last few weeks of school zip by, and the second task is upon us before I realize it. I sit with Draco to watch, and though I can't do it openly, I am silently rooting for Harry. Draco doesn't seem interested in what is going on, but he knows that I am, so he leaves me alone. He turns his attention away from the task, mostly making jokes with the other Slytherins. From the stands, it is hard to see what is going on, but when someone, I can't tell whom, finally emerges from the water, I grip Draco's arm. He turns to look at me in shock.

"Are you alright? You startled me," he asks, his brows furrowed.

"Yes, sorry. I just got excited," I grin.

"He smiles at me and turns back to his friends. Finally, I am released from the suspense of who emerged from the water first as the stands erupt into cheers. Cedric is announced as first place and Harry comes in second. As we stand to flood from the stands, Draco grabs my hand and smiles at me.

"Come with me," he beams.

I don't have a chance to question him before he starts pulling me through the crowd. We end up across the grounds, far from the crowd and close to the Quidditch Pitch.

"What have you dragged me all this way for?" I laugh, gasping for breath.

"I wanted to get away from all the other students for a moment."

I tilt my head, "What for?"

Draco shifts on his feet, his hands clasped behind his back and his eyes avoiding mine.

"Well, I wanted to ask you something. I wanted to know if…well if you'd like to go to the Yule Ball with me, Lena?"

I am a little shocked. I just expected to go to the ball by myself. Nonetheless, I break out into a wide grin.

"I'd love to, Draco!" I exclaim, throwing my arms around his neck.

He chuckles in my ear, and I can't help but notice the way my heart speeds up at the feel of his arms around me. I quickly push the thought from my mind and jump back.

"I guess I need to get a dress then," I grin.

And doing that involves telling my dad, which could be a challenge itself.

That night after all the excitement has died down from the second task, I rap on my father's office door and step back. This is the first thing I have asked my father to buy me, so I am a little nervous. Father flings the door open and the annoyed look on his face fades when he sees that it's me. He ushers me inside and shuts the door.

"What's caused you to come by this late in the evening?"

"Well, I needed to ask you something. The Yule Ball is coming up, and I don't have a dress to wear. I was wondering if I could get one?" I ask, wringing my hands behind my back.

"So Mr. Malfoy finally asked you," he smirks.

I stare at him wide-eyed, "What? How did you-?"

"He asked permission to take you about a week and a half ago. I knew you'd be coming to me about this sooner or later."

The fact that Draco took the time to ask my father's permission if he could ask me to the ball makes my stomach flutter. But I can't think about that right now. I need to worry about developing a relationship with my father first. My training to work for the Order also takes precedent.

"So, does this mean that I can get a dress?"

Father purses his lips in contemplation for a moment, "This weekend is a Hogsmeade weekend. I suppose we can look for something then."

The following weekend, I am browsing the racks of a dress shop while my father stands by the door, waiting for me to find something. The few people that are in the shop give us weird looks, probably wondering why a teenaged girl is with Potions Master Severus Snape outside of school, but we ignore them. I am able to grab a few things in my size, and I tell Father that I'm going to the fitting rooms. Nothing seems to work at first, but then I get to the last dress. I slip in on and everything seems perfect. It's a strapless, A-line dress that brings out a figure that I didn't know I had. The top is covered in silver sparkles and as the sparkles go down, they fade into black until the bottom of the dress is completely black sparkles. It almost looks like a starry night sky. I'm shocked by how it looks on me. I don't think I've ever seen myself in such a fancy, elegant way. I've never really put anything on like this before, so I feel like I need some confirmation before I know that it's the one. I pull back the curtain and timidly step out of the dressing room. Father turns and looks at me, and I can see his eyes widen a bit.

"Well?" I ask, smoothing my hands over the skirt and rocking back on my heels.

"You look…beautiful. Just like your mother," he says softly.

"Really?" I ask, trying to imagine my mother as my age.

"Yes. You are…so much like her. She would choose a dress just like this," he says, his eyes a little glazed.

I assume he must be remembering something about when he and my mother were young together. I want to ask him about it, but I doubt he'd tell me, especially not in public.

I smile, "Then I guess this is the one. I'll just change back into my clothes."

The day of the Yule Ball has arrived, and I start getting ready a few hours before I am supposed to meet Draco. I tuck myself behind the curtains around my bed, surrounded in hair tools, makeup, and a mirror. I don't really have any other girl friends in Ravenclaw that can help me, but it doesn't really bother me to do it by myself. It gives me a little time to calm my nerves. I catch myself blushing when I hear one of my dorm-mates express that she wants lots of slow dances. Will he want to slow dance with me? I shake my head. It shouldn't matter if he doesn't ask me. I shouldn't expect him to. He's just a friend. We're just going tonight as friends. After I finish putting the finishing touches on my face and pinning my hair back into a twist, I slip out of my curtained bed. All of my other dorm-mates are running around squealing, sticking pins in their hair and spraying perfume. Well, except Luna. Luna is putting the finishing details on a new turnip necklace she's made. I guess she made it just for tonight. I ignore them all and move to my armoire to change into my dress. After I slide it into place and strap on my heels, I turn to leave the room and notice Luna smiling at me, the rest of the girls completely unaware that we are in the room.

"I know we're not supposed to talk much anymore, but I wanted you to know that you look beautiful. I would give you my radish earrings to wear, but I think they may clash with the sparkle," she smiles.

"Thank you, Luna. Your new turnip jewelry is going to look lovely with your dress," I tell her.

Luna grins her thanks and turns back to her work, and I slip from the room.

Draco told me that he'd meet me at the base of the stairs leading up to Ravenclaw tower. As I reach the top of the stairs, I take a deep break and straighten my shoulders. I take my skirt in both of my hands, not even worrying about the handrail. I'm too afraid that I'll trip over my dress. I need to see my feet as I navigate the stairs. As I round the last part of the stairs, I see Draco at the bottom with his back to me. My heels are noisy on the stairs and they get his attention. He turns, and when he sees me, his eyes widen and his eyebrows rise. I smile as I descend the last few steps and try to will the blush creeping up on my cheeks to go away.

"You look lovely, Lena," Draco smiles when I reach him.

"Thank you. You look rather sharp yourself," I laugh.

It isn't a lie. I can't help but notice how wonderful his all black dress robes look on him or how his grey eyes seem to be a little brighter tonight.

"Shall we?" he smirks, offering me his arm.

I take it, once again trying not to blush, and he whisks me away to the Great Hall. I have never really listened to wizard music before, but the band is a lot of fun. They make everyone in the room get involved in the dancing. The music isn't very different than the things I listen to with my foster parents. The lyrics are just a little different. I normally wouldn't have danced a lot in front of other people, but Draco gets me to forget about the other people, and he proceeds to grab my hands and make me dance. I popped my heels off very early on in the night. We end up seeing who could come up with the worst dance moves. After I successfully imitate a disco-dancing Hippogriff and Draco finds himself on the floor from his move, our sides are hurting with laughter. Between that and us gorging ourselves on sweets, the night is wonderful. It's getting late, and I sit at a table resting while Draco has gone to get us punch. He has just returned and I was able to take a sip when the band starts playing a slow song. All of the couples flood the floor. Draco sits his punch down and holds out a hand to me.

"May I have this dance?" he smirks.

I look down, "I don't know how."

He grabs my hand anyway, "Growing up in a high society pureblood family, I was forced to take lessons. Don't worry. I can teach you."

I grin and follow him onto the dance floor. He puts on of my hands on his shoulder and grasps the other one, resting his remaining hand in the curve of my waist.

"Stand on my feet," he says.

I quirk an eyebrow, "I'll hurt you."

"Don't worry about that, Lena. Just stand on the tops of my shoes."

I do as he says, and he holds me tightly so I don't fall. He begins to step and turn around the room in a dance that he tells me is a waltz.

"I've had a really great time tonight, Draco. I'm really glad you asked me," I tell him as he twirls us around the room.

"I'm glad I did too," he grins.

"What do you think Potter thinks about you dancing with me like this?" Draco smirks.

I know he has nothing against Harry. It's just amusing to think about what other people think when they don't have the full story and we do. I know that's what he meant by that statement.

I shake my head and smile a little, "Let's not think about any of that right now."

"You're right. Tonight's about having fun, and we'll do just that," he grins, his eyes glinting with a mischievous gleam.

Suddenly, he grips my waist and dips me, causing me to erupt into a fit of laughter. When he lifts me back up, we don't resume the normal waltz position. He keeps his arms looped around my waist, and I rest my hands on either side of his neck.

"You're just full of surprises," I smirk.

"You haven't seen anything yet," he replies.

His words make my heart flutter in my chest. Could he really like me as more than just a friend? Just I think he is about to kiss me, the song ends and the end of the night is announced. We pull away from each other. I feel a blush begin to color my cheeks, and if I'm not seeing thinks, a blush is creeping up Draco's neck as well. Draco clears his throat and offers me his arm, walking me back to where we met earlier that evening.

"So you're getting to go home with your dad tomorrow?" he asks.

"Yeah. I wasn't expecting it, but he made it seem like it was obvious that I would go home with him. I'm a little nervous to be with him for two whole weeks, just us. We haven't really had much time together other than my lessons. I fully expect things to be awkward," I say.

"He's not as harsh as he seems on the outside, as you already know to some degree. You just have to crack his shell. You'll be able to. I'm his godson, and I have. You're his daughter. You're even more important to him."

"Thank you for your confidence. And thank you for tonight. That's the most fun I've had for as long as I can remember," I smile.

He nods, "Of course. Thanks for agreeing to come with me. I'll be taking the train tomorrow, so I guess I won't see you until after holiday. Enjoy your break, Lena."

"You too," I say in return.

He gives me one final smile before walking back toward the Slytherin dormitories. I hurry upstairs and collapse on my bed, giddy from the night's events. Packing will have to wait until the morning.

The next morning I half-drag, half-carry my trunk down to my father's office. I find him locking up his potions cabinet for the holiday.

"How are we getting to your home?" I ask.

"We're going to apparate. We would use the Floo Network, but I don't have a fireplace in my office, and with all of the end of term things to take care of, I don't want to bother Albus to use his. We'll have to walk just outside castle grounds and apparate from there."

He motions for me to put my trunk with his, and with a flick of his wand and a mutter under his breath, the trunks float into the air. I follow him out of the dungeons and up to the main level of the castle, our trunks floating behind us. As soon as we cross the huge gates of the grounds, Father tells me to take his arm and to grab my trunk handle. He does the same, and soon my world is turned upside down. I feel like I'm zipping through the air, completely devoid of gravity before we suddenly stop and find ourselves on a shadowy street. Down the long path in front of us is a looming, dark house.

"This is it. Spinner's End," he states.

I follow him down the path to the gloomy house, thinking how well it suits my father. As we step inside, I'm shocked to find that the inside is not nearly as dreary as the outside. It's decorated in various tones of black, silver, and green. He obviously lets his Slytherin pride shine through in his home. There are bookshelves lining any open space on the wall, some filled with books, others stocked with potions supplies. To the right there is a quaint sitting room with cozy chairs, a chaise, and an ornate fireplace. It's large bay window framed in thick drapes looks out over the long drive. To the left is a room shut off by a set of French doors, and through the glass panes in them I can see a polished dining table with spaces to fit at least twelve. In front of me is a wooden staircase, and a hallway that leads to farther depths of the house. Despite being well decorated and kept, the age of the house is obvious. The house had to have been in his family for generations.

Father gently drops the trunks to the ground and removes his cloak, hanging it on a hook by the door.

"Your room is upstairs, the only room on the right. I suggest you get settled, and I'll see what is available for us to eat."

I look at his back in shock as he walks away. He has a room for me? I climb the stairs with my trunk in tow and push open the door on the right. As I step inside, my eyes widen at the room. I expected to come upon a barely furnished room, dusty and uninhabited for years. But to my surprise, I find it decorated - decorated _for me._ There are blue curtains draped around the far window. My bed is covered in fluffy white and light blue bedding. A dark wooden desk sits on one wall and the other is covered with same kind of bookshelves, waiting to be filled. A soft rug covers the majority of the floor, giving the room a soft feel. My eyes get misty at the thought that my father made sure I had a place in his home, one obviously decorated in my house colors even though he is a proud Slytherin. I smile and laugh slightly as I pull my trunk over to the end of my bed. I get to work hanging my clothes in the closet and stacking various books on the empty shelves.

With everything tucked away, I still haven't heard anything from my father. He must still be settling in. I lay my wand on the desk and decide to explore the house, or at least the upstairs. I walk to the other side of the stairs and try one of the two doorknobs. It's unlocked, so I open the door and poke my head in. The wall to wall bookshelves filled with all kinds of things I've never seen before and the large ornate desk sitting in the center of the room catches my interest and draws me inside. I walk around the room running my fingers down the spines of books and pulling my hands away from the objects that I don't recognize. I know they are probably magical, and they could do anything. I am so curious as to what they might do, but I don't want to break anything. That could cause dissention between me and Father for the two weeks that we're here. I'm halfway around the room when a shelf of picture frames catches my eye. I see some that match the woman that I saw by his bed at Hogwarts, so I know they are of him and my mother. There are some of me from when I was a baby. Then I come to a picture of my father when he was a young boy and a girl I don't recognize. Like all wizarding pictures, it's a moving picture and the two are laughing with what seems to be the Hogwarts Lake in the background. My father looks so small, so fragile. His clothes look too big and his hair is stringy. There is something about the girl that looks familiar. I pick up the picture to look at it closer. I've seen her eyes before. As I'm running through all the people it could possibly be, I hear my father clear his throat behind me. I jump and nearly drop the picture, spinning around to face him.

"I didn't hear you come up. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to intrude," I stammer.

"You're getting comfortable with the house," my father says, raising his eyebrows.

I shift on my feet uncomfortably, not knowing what to do next.

"Thank you for the room," I mutter.

He looks down, "You deserve to feel comfortable here."

I muster up every bit of courage I have and raise the picture.

"You've changed a lot," I say, gesturing to him as a young boy.

He pursed his lips, "Yes. I have."

I can tell he's hiding something. I decide to push it further.

I point to the girl in the picture, "Who is this? She looks a little familiar to you."

Father sighs, "It isn't important."

"It must be if you have the picture in here."

"Lena, it isn't important."

"At least tell me something! How did you become a Death Eater in the first place?" I exclaim.

Father leaves the room, and I follow him, descending down the stairs.

"You already know that," he growls.

"No, I want to know why. I know that Bellatrix Lestrange recruited you, but why? Why would you even consider joining something like that?" I press.

"I had an affinity for the Dark Arts," he replies.

"Oh come on. It had to be more than that," I scoff.

Father whirls around on me as we reach the kitchen, "Why do you care? Why is it so important to you?"

"Because I want to know about you! You're my dad! I deserve to know something about who you are."

He holds my eyes in a hard stare for a long moment before clenching his jaw.

"Fine," he growls, "Sit. I'll pour tea."

He gestures to a small breakfast table, and I sit quickly as he takes the kettle off of the stove and pours us two cups of tea.

"My father was the main cause of my aligning with the Death Eaters. I assume you could tell that I didn't look like the healthiest child in that picture. Well, I grew up in an abusive household. My mother, the one you're named after, was a witch. My father was a muggle and one who hated magic. He didn't know my mother was a witch until after she married him. With the statutes of secrecy, a lot of couples marry this way. My father thought my mother was a freak, and when I started showing sign of magic at as a toddler, I was also labeled a freak. If you want to know the truth, I'll give it to you, no matter how horrific. My father was a vicious man who beat us both until we were bloodied, starved us, and we lived in our own filth. I hate him for what he did. My mother and I had each other for support, but we certainly didn't have much support to give each other. That man sucked the life out of us.

Your mother stopped me from doing a lot of things, but it was after my time at Hogwarts was over, and I was already married to Stella that I was informed that my father had killed my mother. I sunk back into a very dark place, filled with anger from my childhood. It was during that time that I was approached by Bellatrix. One of the main goals of the Death Eaters was to reign supreme over muggles, and in my anger, I thought that was what I wanted. So people like my dad couldn't hurt people like my mother anymore. So there you go. That's how I joined the Death Eaters. I think that's enough storytelling for the day. Drink you tea before it gets cold," he spits.

For once, my father isn't hiding the emotions on his face. I know it was hard for him to tell me all of these things. He looks angry, but also pained, one hand balled into a fist on the table, the other gripping the handle of the teacup tightly. I don't know what to say in return, but I want him to know that I'm thankful for him opening up, no matter how harsh he is. It's a risky move because he is angry, but I reach across the table and place my hand over his closed fist, squeezing just the faintest bit. I hope he understands.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

It's about halfway through the holiday with my dad, and I roll out of bed with a yawn. I wrap a dressing robe around myself and glide down the stairs, smelling something from the kitchen. I walk in to see my father in his dark robes, standing at the stove. After our conversation the first night here, we're back to semi-normality. We came to an unspoken agreement about happened. Father has been mostly friendly, and I haven't pushed him any further. He must sense my presence in the room because he spins around.

"I'm making omelets, if you'd like one," he says.

"That would be lovely. I'll make tea for us," I offer.

Just as I am pouring tea into two cups, Father places two plates down on the table. We sit down and begin to eat in silence. The omelet is wonderful, probably the best I've ever had.

"This is really good," I tell him.

"I've had practice," he mutters, cutting a bit of his omelet.

Just as we are finishing up our meal, a large, white owl lands with a thud on the window seal, making me nearly spill my tea down my front. Father scraps his chair back and walks to the window over the sink. As soon as he slides the panel open, the bird hops in, cooing as if to communicate something with us. He sticks his foot up and Father gently slips the note off of his leg. The owl doesn't move, so I expect he must be awaiting a reply. Father unrolls the note, and I watch as his eyes scan the parchment, one of his eyebrows quirking up.

"We've been invited to dinner at Malfoy Manor tonight," he explains.

I feel myself perk up some. I would be nice to see Draco and get out of Spinner's End.

"Are we going?" I ask.

"I don't see why not. Be ready to leave by six o'clock."

I watch in silence as Father scribbles a reply to the Malfoys and attaches it to the leg of the owl. It flies out of the window before I even realize it and Father snaps the window shut again.

"What should I wear?"

As soon as I speak the words, I realize who I am talking to. I'm pretty sure asking Professor Snape for fashion advice is one of the strangest things I've ever done. He turns to face me and quirks an eyebrow.

"Clothes," he states sarcastically.

I sigh, "I know that. I just don't know how to dress. I've never been to dinner at a Manor before. Is there a dress code or something?"

Father furrows his eyebrows at me and I can see a smirk playing at the corner his mouth.

"Just…dress nicely," he finally answers.

Dress nicely. I think to myself how little help his advice was as I flip through my armoire that afternoon. I know Draco's family is wealthy. I'm sure they'll be dressed exceptionally well, and Father always looks dressed up in his solid black robes with the white trim, which seems to be all that his wardrobe consists of. Finding something for me to wear is a little trickier. I feel like I'm in my school uniform when I try on any of my skirts and blouses. I don't feel like any of my pants are dressy enough. I finally settle on a light pink dress that has a modest neckline and a touch of cream lace at the bottom and around the sleeves. I pin my hair back from my face and apply a little makeup. When I slip on my flats and step back to look at myself in the mirror, I almost laugh at the fact that the way I am dressed completely opposite of my Father with my light colors and soft lace.

"Lena!" I hear my father call from downstairs, and I know it must be time to leave.

I hurry down the steps and meet my father in the entryway. He holds his arm out to me.

"The Manor is a ways away. We need to apparate there," he explains.

I nod and grip his arm, the sensation of being sucked through the air coming shortly after. When we come to a sudden halt and I gather my bearings, I look up and have to stifle a gasp. The large Malfoy Manor stands before us, grander than any other building I have ever seen, barring Hogwarts and Gringotts. The dark building stands three stories tall, warm light peeking out from behind drapes in the ornate windows. Lampposts dot the walkway up to the door. We start down the long gravel drive, and I stare in amazement at the large hedges that make a fence around the grounds. They remind me of something out of a book. The hedges come together with a pair of detailed iron gates in the center. As we get to them, Father flicks his wand and walks right through them, so I follow his lead. As we step up to the door and Father knocks, I smooth my hands over the skirt of my dress. It isn't long before the large, wooden door is eased open and we are greeted by one of the prettiest women I have ever come face to face with. That might be an exaggeration, but she is very beautiful with her sharp, angled features, bright blue eyes, golden hair, and cherry red lips.

"Severus, welcome!" she says, stepping aside and opening the door wider for us to enter.

"Good evening, Narcissa. Thank you for having us," my father addresses as we cross the threshold into the house.

My assumptions are confirmed that she is Draco's mother when Father calls her by her name. Family is something Draco and I talk about often.

"Of course! And you must be Lena," Narcissa says, shutting the door behind us.

"Yes, Mrs. Malfoy. It's nice to meet you," I say.

Her lips spread into a sparkling smile, "It's wonderful to finally meet you as well. We've heard so much about you."

Draco's been talking about me to his parents? I feel a blush rise onto my cheeks, and Narcissa must notice, because she holds a hand up.

"Oh, don't worry dear. It's only been good things," she laughs. She turns her attention back to my father, "Lucius is in the drawing room, if you'd like to join him. Draco should be down soon. I'm going to go check on our dinner."

I watch as she retreats down the long hallway, her long grey dress swishing around her black heels. Father begins to walk toward a door off to the side and I follow him, not wanting to be left alone in this large house where I would most definitely get lost. As soon as we walk through the door, Draco's father stands to greet us. He keeps a long cane beside him, with a jewel encrusted snake adornment at the top, leaving no one to question his house alliance. The intricate silver embroidery on the black leather of his robes brings out the stormy grey in his eyes, and that coupled with the long, platinum blonde hair he has pulled back with a ribbon makes me think that he could be Draco in twenty years in the future.

"Severus, I'm so glad you could join us. And Lena, it is a pleasure to meet you," he says with a smile, holding a hand out to me.

I shake his hand and meet his eyes, "It is nice to meet you as well, Mr. Malfoy. Thank you for inviting us."

"Draco suggested it actually, and I'm very glad we agreed to his idea," he says.

Before we can say anything else, I hear footsteps and then a familiar voice.

"Father, I thought I heard the door. Are they-" Draco stops short when he enters the drawing room and eyes meet mine. "Lena," he grins before quickly turning his attention to my father, "Professor."

"Hello, Draco," my father says.

Just then, Narcissa appears in the doorway.

"Dinner is ready. Let's move to the dining room, shall we?"

Draco and I stay back as our parents leave the room, and he pulls me into a hug so quickly that I let out a sound from the force.

"Hi," I muffle into his shoulder.

"It's so good to see you," he says, pulling away.

"You as well," I smile, "We should hurry and join them before they realize we're missing."

Draco nods and we slip down the hall and into the dining room behind our parents. The dining room is extravagant and the deep purple walls with gold trimmings remind me of royalty. We walk down the sides of the long mahogany table that has to seat at least twelve. Lucius takes his seat at the head of the table, but not before pulling his chair out for his wife at his right. Father sits on his left, and I reach for the chair beside him when I realize that Draco is already pulling my chair out for me. I smile at him and sit, and he pushes me back toward the table before going to sit across from me. A house elf, the only one I've ever seen outside of Hogwarts, bobs around the table, filling our glasses and placing platters of food on the table. Once everyone has their share of food on their plates, conversation begins to pick up again.

Narcissa smiles at me as she stirs her fork through her mashed potatoes. "Lena, I just have to point out that you look lovely, so much like your mother."

"Yes, if it wasn't for that dark hair of yours, people would never know you belonged to Severus," Lucius nods.

"She's Ravenclaw, just like her mother as well," my father says.

For the second time tonight, I feel a blush heating my cheeks. I decide to turn the conversation elsewhere.

"You knew my mother?" I ask, looking between the both of them.

"Of course! Severus brought her around when they started dating. We were all good friends. Lucius was best man in the wedding," Narcissa says.

I glance at Father and notice he is staring hard at his plate. There is so much he hasn't told me.

"I didn't realize," I almost whisper.

Draco clears his throat, "Professor Snape has been teaching us quite a bit in private lessons. He's been letting Lena and I duel for practice."

"Yes, I'm glad you both are getting this extra training. Draco obviously enjoys it, and I assume you do as well, Lena?" Lucius asks.

I nod, "It's nice to have practical training. Draco tends to beat me in the dueling. I much prefer Occlumency."

"We certainly need to be prepared," Father says.

With this statement, I notice that Narcissa looks down and Lucius seems to sit up straighter in his chair.

"Are there more signs pointing to…a return?" Lucius asks.

"You know as well as I do that there are. You have the same mark as me. It's darkening, isn't it?" Father huffs.

"Yes, I've noticed it. I was just hoping there was another explanation."

"I don't see how there could be, with the other rumors floating around. It's coming soon, and there's going to be hell to pay when it happens."

I can feel my heart rate begin to rise as they talk about the Dark Lord, and my eyes dart in between them like I'm watching a tennis match. I can feel Draco's eyes on me.

Narcissa speaks up now, "What are you thinking, Severus?"

"I don't know, but it will be bad. You both denied that you were ever involved with him to the public in order to evade prison, and I essentially did the same thing with Dumbledore clearing my name and taking me on as a professor. He will not be happy with us. We also will be lying to his face this time, as we're all aligned with the Order now, hiding essentially a double life from him. I've done this before, but it's not a situation I would like to get put into twice. Our Occlumency must be perfect. One slip, and we'll be begging him for death."

Lucius's face has gone ashen and Narcissa has looked back down at her plate. Draco puts his napkin on the table.

"Father, mother, may I take Lena on a tour of the grounds?"

Narcissa looks up at us with a weak smile, "Of course dear."

I stand and hurry out of the room as quickly as I can without making a scene, Draco close behind me.

"Thank you," I whisper once we're out of the room.

"I'm sorry dinner conversation took that turn. I didn't realize bringing up our lessons would cause that."

I shake my head, "It's okay. I suppose we should get used to it. I'm just…afraid."

Draco grabs my arm with the lightest of touches, "I am too. I think we all are. But we left the room so we wouldn't have to dwell on it now. I want to take you to the gardens, but first, we should get coats from my room."

"Alright," I smile.

The Manor is like a maze, and when we reach the stairs, Draco offers me his arm for stability. His room is on the second floor, down a long hallway. Paintings litter the walls on the way to his room, and they appear to be portraits of Malfoy ancestors. We stop, and Draco pushes a heavy wood door open to reveal his room, ushering me inside. It's very clean, and other than a book that is opened and face down on his deep green bedding, it looks as if he hasn't been home at all this holiday. The desk, bookshelf, armoire, and other furniture are all dark wood with detailed carvings. The décor exudes Slytherin with his dark green comforter, silver pillows, silver drapes, and black rug. I stand awkwardly a few steps into the room and wait as Draco walks over to the armoire and withdraws two coats. He holds the green one open for me, and I slip my arms in. As he's putting on his black coat, I wrap mine around myself and smile involuntarily. It smells like him.

"I think we're ready now," Draco says.

On our walk downstairs and to the gardens, I find myself spinning my head in all directions, taking in as much of the Manor as I can. I feel like I'm in a historic museum, but it still has a homey feel.

"I would take you on a tour of the house, but it's all very similar. But if you would prefer…"  
"Oh, no that's okay. I'd love to see the gardens," I say.

He smiles at me. We reach a set of French doors in the back of the manor and Draco holds one open for me. The chill bites at my cheeks as I step outside. The garden is just as impressive as the house. There are lampposts spread out perfectly so that everywhere is well lighted. Various flowers and bushes surround a large fountain in an intricate pattern. It's almost like all the flowers come together to form one giant blossoming flower. Along the pathways, benches are tucked in the middle of the greenery, some hidden behind bushes. My eyes catch something moving.

"Are those…peacocks?" I ask.

Draco chuckles, "Yes, we own peacocks. Would you like to go see them?"

My eyes widen, and I nod. We walk closer to the stretch of grass where they are gathered and I gasp in amazement as one fans out its beautiful feathers.

"They're magnificent," I whisper.

"My parents love them. I used to run around with them when I was younger."

After I get my share of staring at the peacocks, we walk along the pathways of the flowers with Draco explaining to me the magical qualities of some of the plants. We walk around the whole garden, laughing and talking. When we reach the fountain that bubbling with different soft colors, Draco gestures to a bench tucked into the flowers, facing the fountain.

"It's all so beautiful," I say.

"I'm glad you think so. I tend to get used to it all since this is home for me."

We're silent for a moment, and then I decide to bring up what's on my mind.

"Both of our fathers were death eaters originally. Father finally told me why he joined, but I think he's keeping things from me. Have your parents told you about their pasts?"

He nods, rubbing his hands on his pant legs, "Yes I know. They told me once I was old enough to understand. Father wasn't exactly a voluntary Death Eater. The Malfoy family always believed in blood purity and such, and my grandfather was a Death Eater. I think Father always felt it was expected of him to become on as well, but he still had the choice. When he was in his last year of Hogwarts, after he and mom were together, my grandfather died of Dragon Pox, and Father had to take his place in the Death Eater ranks. Mom didn't take the mark. Many of the wives didn't, but they helped in other ways. Mom learned so much with healing that she could get a job at St. Mungo's. The war was hard on them. Father just wanted to protect Mother. He did what he had to do to keep them safe. Life in general was hard on them. I should have several other siblings actually. When the war ended, they had me and with the Dark Lord gone, they had their lives back and they had peace, all they ever wanted. They kept to themselves a lot, stepping back from being in the spotlight. As the Malfoy family, we were still expected to be a certain way, and we upheld that view. Then when all the stuff about the philosopher's stone happened my first year of schooling, Father knew he had to prepare for something he never thought would happen. He knew the Dark Lord was a losing side, and he wanted to do what he could to protect us. And after everything the Dark Lord put them through, sending Father out to do his dirty work and get injured, Father didn't want to serve a man like that. He went to your father and arranged for us to become a part of the Order, and they began teaching me about how I should act at school. And you pretty much know the rest."

"Everything about this is…terrifying. I'm just glad that we're in this together," I say.

"Me too."

Draco points up the sky with a smile, "That's the Draco constellation."

"You're named after stars?"  
He shrugs, "It's the Black family tradition, my mother's family."

We lean back on the bench and tilt our heads up to the sky. Draco points out as many constellations as he can recognize and tells me which ones he has family named after. At some point during this, our hands intertwine, and my palm feels like electricity is coursing though it. I didn't know hands had this many nerve endings. After a silent moment of just staring at the stars, Draco looks down at me with a frown.

"Your fingers are like ice. We should go inside."

Reluctantly, I withdraw my hand from his and tuck both of them inside my coat as we walk the paths back up to the manor, acting like our handholding never happened. We find our parents talking in the drawing room, my father and Lucius reclined with glasses of firewhiskey in their hands and Narcissa sitting beside her husband, one hand on his knee and the other holding a teacup. Father looks at us as we enter the room.

"I was just about to call for you," he says as he stands, "We should be going. Thank you for the lovely evening, Lucius, Narcissa. I'll see you in class, Draco."

I slip Draco's coat off of my shoulders. "It was nice to meet both of you, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. Bye Draco," I smile, handing him his coat.

Our hands brush for the briefest moment and his grey eyes bore into mine.

"I'm glad I got to see you, Lena."

Narcissa sees us out and soon we are out in the cold again, walking down the gravel path. My thoughts are drawn back to the dinner conversation.

"Are we ready? For the Dark Lord's return, I mean," I ask, my voice barely audible.

"I don't know. We'll be focusing on Occlumency for you both this term. It will be essential," Father says.

He holds his arm out to me, and I know what to do.

As school starts back, so do our private lessons but with much more fervor. We've been focusing a lot on Occlumency. That's what we're working on tonight.

"Lena, you've mastered keeping me out of your mind. Now, it's time to show me what you want me to see. Falsify your thoughts," Father says, pacing in front of me.

I sit in a chair in the middle of the room and Draco sits in a chair by the wall, waiting his turn.

"Alright. What first?" I ask.

"Think of what you want me to see. Close your eyes if it helps at first. Create every last inch of the mental picture. It has to be whole and look as if you actually saw it or it will be obvious you're planting it."

I sit there with my eyes shut tight, thinking up a grand party at Spinner's End.

"Okay," I say once I have thought of every detail.

"Open your eyes and stay focused on that image. Don't block me when I cast the spell."

I do as he says.

"Legilimens!"

When he finally drops his wand, he steps back and nods.

"Good. The image was a bit fuzzy, but it was good for your first time trying."

I smile, and Father waves Draco over for his turn. We trade places, and Draco takes a deep breath, rubbing his palms on his pant legs. He furrows his brow and Father casts the spell. I can see Draco's eyes fade slightly, and I know he has failed to block Father from his mind. When Father drops his wand, Draco jolts back to the present and he grips the edges of his seat as redness creeps up my father's neck. Whatever he saw, he didn't like, and Draco is afraid of his reaction. He stares hard at Draco, his lips pressed into a thin line. After a few moments, Father takes a deep breath and readies his wand.

"Again," he says, barely giving Draco any time to prepare before casting the spell.

They repeat this several more times until Draco stands and kicks his chair back with a growl.

"You're not focusing enough," Father spits.

"I'm trying! You're not giving me enough time."

"You'll have no time with the Dark Lord."

Draco runs his hands through his hair, "But he isn't here yet, is he? Lay off!"

Father narrows his eyes, "I think that's enough for tonight. I expect you two to be practicing on your own."

Draco storms from the room, and I utter a quick goodnight to my father before following after him. I'm able to catch grab his wrist before he goes into the Slytherin common room.  
"Draco, don't let him get to you. You'll get it eventually. Just like I did with dueling."

He rubs a hand across his eyes, "I know. I'm just…tired."

"Okay. Get some rest. You don't need to walk with me all the way to the tower."

"Alright. Goodnight, Lena," he says, pushing the portrait door open to his common room.

I smile at him and watch as he disappears.

A few days later, we sit on the floor of the Room of Requirement, panting from our duel. Father showed us the room so that we could use it for practice. It's Saturday, so we have free time and no one will be looking for us.

"Why don't we practice Occlumency? Father taught me a little bit of Legilimency. I'm not as good as him, but I can do the basics. Maybe you'll be able to do it with me," I suggest.

Draco just stares at me for a moment, rolling his wand between his fingers, as I know he is doing with my suggestion in his mind.

"Alright," he says, leaning forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

"Just take a moment to focus. Clear your mind and try not to think of anything but keeping me out."

He nods, closing his eyes. After a few deep breaths, he opens his eyes and nods at me again. I raise my wand."  
"Legilimens," I mutter.

Nothing happens. I don't see anything in Draco's head. I'm just staring into his stormy, grey eyes. My lips involuntarily spread into a smile, and I drop my wand.

"You did it! You blocked me!" I exclaim.

Draco throws his head back in laughter, his eyes twinkling with joy over his accomplishment.

"I knew you would get it. Do you want to try again?"

He nods his head fast, his blonde hair shaking, "Yes. I want to get as much practice in before I have to do with Professor Snape again."

We continue, and with each success, Draco's smile grows. On our fifth time, however, something cracks and I find myself deep in Draco's thoughts. I see him when he is little, playing with the peacocks with his mother. I see him a little older, floating a few inches off of the ground on his first broom, Lucius chasing after him. I see him walking into Hogwarts for the first time and facing the sorting hat. And then I see…I see me. I see me walking down the hallway, my head down. It had to have been one of my first days. I see me in class, chewing my lip as my quill scratches on parchment. I see me staring at the stars in the Malfoy gardens. I see me all dressed up for the Yule Ball, spinning around the room. Startled, I drop my wand, and I'm vaguely aware of Draco putting his head in his hands.

I reach out and place a hand on his knee. "Draco, do you have…feelings for me?"

He looks up at me, letting his fingers slide across his face. "I didn't want you to find out like this."

"I don't care. I'm just glad it's out there, because now I can say that I have feelings for you as well," I smile.

Draco lets out a sort of strangled laugh before pulling me into a hug. It's awkward with both of us sitting cross-legged on the floor, but it's still nice.

"Is that what my dad saw the other night?" I ask as we pull away from each other.

"Yes, and he wasn't very happy about it."

"He's just being protective. He's being a…father," I soothe.

"If you say so."

There is a beat of silence between us before I bring up the question that is hanging in the air.

"So, what do we do with this now?"

"I don't know. Is this the right time for this? Are we ready?"

"We're never going to be ready. For anything in our lives," I say.

Draco shakes his head, "I just want to be sure. I want to be sure that I am one hundred percent ready for this. Sometimes I wonder…it's just, we spend so much time together, how do we know that what we feel is real and not just a result of being together all the time?"

"I don't know," I mutter, looking down at my hands.

Draco reaches out and grasps my wrist, "How about this? We can't exactly spend less time around each other, but surely time will tell if what we're feeling is real or not. Let's just give it some time. If our feelings don't go away or if one of us doesn't find someone else after a while, we'll have this conversation again."

"Okay, I can agree to that. I think that's reasonable."

"Good. Come on; let's go enjoy what's left of Saturday. We've spent enough time working," he smiles.

I nod and follow him out of the Room of Requirement. I have no idea how long he needs or how long this will take, but I would be willing to bet that my feelings for Draco are not going to go away.

As the semester carries on, my assumption is correct. My feelings for Draco don't lessen any at all. In fact, it's arguable that they get even more intense. Our friendship continues on the way it always has. Mostly. There are times that I catch Draco looking at me when he thinks I don't realize it, and there are times that I catch myself just watching him. I notice every time our fingers brush, which is more than I ever noticed before. He still walks me to my common room, but he lingers there when it's time to say goodbye, like he wants to say something more. I feel like something hangs in the air between us every time we are alone. I want to end this and just tell him that I'll still have feelings for him no matter what, but I know that he needs to be certain for himself, and I'll let him take as long as he needs to decide if this is what he wants. I just hope he doesn't take too long.

The term goes by quickly with our vigorous training and the excitement leading up to the final task of the Triwizard Tournament. We train with Father as often as we can, and Draco and I spend even more time on our own in the Room of Requirement working. He's gotten so much better in Occlumency. I think it's helped a lot that we're able to practice on our own, just him and me. The future still scares us, but we are feeling the slightest bit more prepared.

The final task is only a few days away, nearly three weeks before term ends, and the Great Hall is buzzing with talk of it as I come in for lunch. As I scan the room for Draco, my eyes meet Harry's and I offer him a small nod. I know he must be stressed, not knowing what he is about to face. I keep walking, not stopping enough that anyone would notice me acknowledging The Boy Who Lived, and find Draco sitting with fellow Slytherins, pushing food around his plate as the others talk animatedly.

"What are they going on about?" I ask, slipping into the seat next to him.

He looks up at me and smiles before glancing at his housemates, "The final task, what else? I guess I get the hype. I mean, the chance that someone could die is a bit exhilarating, but we can hardly see anything that's going on! We're just sitting around waiting!"

"I know, but I enjoy the suspense. You'll go with me, won't you?"

"Of course," he smirks.

I catch a bit of the conversation going on between his housemates and realize they are placing guesses as to what the task will be.

"There's no use in trying to figure it out. They surprise every time with something bigger than we thought it would be," I shrug.

Draco waves his hand dismissively as I dish food onto my plate, "Let them have their fun. Let's arrange now that I'll meet you on the bridge the day of the task, and we'll push down to the front so you can get a good view."

"Sounds wonderful," I say, taking a sip of my pumpkin juice.

A few days later, I'm doing just as he says and making my way down the long, covered bridge on the grounds. I spot him about halfway down and hurry my steps to meet him. He smiles when he sees me and grabs my hand, beginning to pull me through the crowds of students. Before I know it, we are standing nearly at the front of the stands, not far from where the teachers are gathered discussing what will take place. We take our seats and I am astounded at the ginormous hedges that stand before us. They look like walls to a city, and from the opening in them I can see more of them twisting and turning inside. They're sending the Champions through a giant hedge maze.

"There's got to be more to it than just the hedge maze," I say to Draco, watching the champions walk up in front of us to Dumbledore.

"I'm sure. Otherwise it'd be a rubbish ending to this big thing."

Once all of the students and faculty are seated in the stands, the officials gather our attention and begin to explain how the game will take place, making sure that we understand that horrors await the champions inside the maze. After a quick chat with the competitors, a horn sounds and they all go running at full speed into the maze. And now, as Draco mentioned before, we just wait.

"It's probably going to be a while," he says, leaning over to me.

"Probably, but we never know when the victor will pop up in front of us."

For the first few minutes of the competition, the stands are filled with hushed whispers. The teachers sit just across from where Draco and me sit, and I am able to catch my father's eye. He looks a cross between pained and stressed. It makes me wonder what really could be going on behind those hedges, although I'm not sure if I want to find out. As time passes, the students get louder, more restless. Suddenly, we are all silenced by a horrific scream piercing the air and sparks flying up past the hedges. I grasp Draco's arm in fear, and the rescue crew descends on the maze. In just a few moments, we see the crew helping out a very ashen Fleur Delacour. They sit her on a bench in front of the teachers and wrap a blanket around her shoulders, Madame Maxime swooping down on her like a mother hen.

"I hope she's okay," I whisper to Draco.

"They've got healers here. I'm sure she'll be alright."

We make it about another half an hour with nothing happening before more sparks shoot into the sky. This time, the team brings out a stupified Viktor Krum. Other than being disoriented, he seems to be fine once they de-stupify him.

"This means one of the Hogwarts champions will win!" I exclaim.

Draco lifts his chin, a smug look coming onto his face, "I knew we would. We're the best wizarding school."

I raise an eyebrow, "Oh, so you've abandoned the belief that you would have been better off at Durmstrang?"

A blush creeps up his neck, "I suppose I have."

There isn't much activity after that and it seems to be hours before anything happens again. The crowd has returned to loud chatter and the officials are beginning to pace along the front of the stands. With a large flash and a bang, everyone freezes. I jump up from my seat in surprise, trying to get a closer look. The Triwizard Cup lays discarded a few feet from the landing point and Harry is sitting on the ground over a very still Cedric. Harry looks panicked and disheveled. Dumbledore and the officials rush over to them, but it is Fleur that notices what is wrong before anyone else. Her scream once again pierces the cheers from the crowd and she covers her face. More teachers flock to the two students and Cedric's father pushes himself up into the circle. An anguished cry rips from his lungs as he falls to his knees beside his son and Harry is pulled away.

"He's…dead," I mutter, staring blankly toward the body.

Draco stands silent beside me. As Harry is pulled away and toward the bench with Draco, I hear him frantically saying something about someone being back, and my heart drops into my stomach.

"Did you hear that? We need to find your father," Draco says.

Without saying anything, I start walking over to my father who is now talking to Dumbledore while medics look Harry over. Draco follows close on my heels.

"Yes, it's burning," I hear Father say as we reach them.

I look down and notice that he is gripping his left forearm tightly. If it's possible for my heart to sink any lower, it does.

"Dad?" I ask, my voice cracking, "What's going on?"

He looks down at me and his eyes soften. I know he can see the fear in mine.

"It's time. Draco, take Lena to my office and both of you stay there until I come find you."

I hear Draco mutter a "Yes, Professor," to him and he pulls me away, my mind racing. As Dumbledore calls for the rest of the students to shut themselves in their common rooms, Draco and I scurry down the bridge and into the castle. We don't slow down until we shut Father's door behind us.

I walk over to a sofa, shaking my head. "I didn't think it would be this soon."

Draco sits beside me, "I think we'd ever be ready for it to happen."

"I don't know. I'm scared," I say.

I lean my head over on Draco's shoulder and he wraps an arm around me. I close my eyes as a single tear slides down my cheek.

 **A/N: Whew, that took way longer than I thought and ended up being a lot longer than I thought. Huge shout out to TheSlytherinRose for Lucius's backstory. All creds for that go to her!**


	11. Chapter 11

Eleven

The sound of a closing door and the feeling of a warm hand stroking my ankle jolts me awake. I raise my head and realize that I had fallen asleep stretched out on my Father's sofa, my feet in Draco's lap. Father is standing over us so I swing my legs down and blink the sleep out of my eyes. The silence in the air is heavy.

"All students are being sent home tomorrow. We're not waiting until the end of term due to parent concerns. I suggest you both go to your common rooms and pack," he explains.

We stand and get ready to leave in silence, still in shock over everything that has already happened. I grab Draco's arm to stop him for a second.

"Go ahead. I want to talk to my father for a moment," I whisper.

He nods and excuses himself from Snape's office. At first, all Father and I can do is stare at each other. I finally get the courage to speak.

"What happens next?"

"We go home," he drawls.

I take a deep breath, "After that."

"We…I tell him. He'll be angry that I wasn't there tonight. I'll have to beg forgiveness, pledge my allegiance, and tell him. There's no use in trying to hide you now. We knew this was coming."

I nod, "Okay."

"Pack your things but don't join the others in the Great Hall in the morning. Bring your things here. I'll have to see students out of the castle and then we'll leave."

I nod again, and before I go to leave, he reaches out and squeezes my shoulder gently. It's not much, but it's affection, and it means a lot to me. When I get back to my dorm, my roommates are in a flurry about the room, shoving things into their trunks, others with tearstains on their cheeks. I go through the motions of packing my things methodically, probably too calm compared to the other girls in the room. I look over at Luna and she is just as calm as I am. She lays her clothes into her trunk in what seems like a particular manner, placing her handcrafted jewelry on top. I lean toward her bed in an attempt to get her attention.

"Luna, are you afraid at all? About all this that's going on?"

She cocks her head to the side, "I am. But no one else has to know that."

"That's…true. Stay safe this summer, Luna," I say.

I finish packing and slip behind the drapes around my bed. I spend the night staring at the ceiling. The next morning as everyone funnels into the Great Hall to be ushered to the train station, I split off from the group and make my way down to the dungeons. Father has left his office open for me, so I slip inside and wait with my trunk. His trunks are already packed and sitting by the door. It seems like hours that I sit there waiting for him. I know that since he is head of Slytherin house, and that means he is in charge of making sure a lot of kids get to where they need to be, but I still find myself getting impatient. He finally walks through the door and I can see the tiredness in his eyes.

"We are free to leave," he says.

As he reaches into his robes to retrieve his wand, he grimaces and his right hand flinches toward his left forearm. I know it's his Dark Mark. It's burning. He recovers quickly, acting like nothing is wrong, and enchants our trunks to float. We walk out to just beyond the perimeter of the school, where we are able to apparate, and I take his hand, the familiar squeezing sensation filling my body. My view suddenly changes from the castle to Spinner's End. It still feels strange calling this place home. We walk inside without a word, and I climb the stairs to get to my room. The sight of the room that my father decorated for me brings me a little comfort, but I am too preoccupied to unpack at the moment. I go back downstairs to find father coming out of his room. A grimace comes over his face and he grips his left forearm.

"Is there anything that can make it stop?" I ask. I can hear my voice shaking.

"Yes," father says through his teeth, "Going to see him will make it stop. That's what he wants. And I don't think I can wait much longer. It has gotten progressively worse since it started yesterday. He's getting impatient. I'm going to go while there's still a chance at placating him. There is food in the cabinets should you get hungry before I return. Don't leave the house."

He begins to walk toward the front door, but I reach out and grab his wrist. He stops, his head spinning around and an eyebrow quirking at me.

"How long should I…how will I know…what if something happens to you?" I stutter. I let my hand drop from his wrist.

"The Malfoys will retrieve you should something…not go as planned. Don't write them. It's highly possible that the Dark Lord has taken residence there."

I nod and Father steps out of the door. I immediately want him to come back. Waiting here by myself makes the minutes slow to hours. In effort to pass the time, I decide to go upstairs and unpack my trunk. But no matter how neatly I put away my clothes or how many times I rearrange the books on my shelves, it doesn't take enough time. I even make lunch and chew slowly. But I can't really taste it. I'm too worried. As I am washing the dishes that I used, I hear the front door creak open. Panic rises in my chest and I will myself to turn around. I am afraid that it will not be my father, but the Malfoys there to give me bad news. I take a deep breath and look, relieved to see my father. Then I notice the way he is walking, hobbling like Mad-Eye Moody. His cheeks are gaunt and I can see exhaustion in his heavy eyelids.

"Dad, are you alright?" I rush over to him and help him sit down on the sofa.

"It took a good bit of convincing. He was not pleased, and I therefore got my share of the cruciatus curse," he breathed.

"Can I help?"

He nods, "Go upstairs to my office. In my top left desk drawer there is a flask of a thick, golden potion. It's a healing potion. Bring it to me."

I do as he says and quickly, running up the stairs and tearing into his office. I unscrew the lid and hand the flask to my father, watching as he takes a few sips. After a few moments, Father sits up.

"I'm well enough for now. He just sent me to retrieve you, so we cannot take too long."

My heart drops into my stomach. My father stands and motions for me to follow him and I do so. Once we are outside, I take his arm and we apparate to Malfoy manner. As we walk up the drive, Father looks down at me.

"Don't forget your Occlumency. Seal your mind tight. When we enter the room, bow and acknowledge him for what he is - your Lord."

When the door opens, I see Narcissa standing there, but she is not nearly as cheerful as the last time I visited the Manor. She ushers us through the entrance.

"He is where you left him, Severus," she says, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Thank you, Narcissa."

As we walk by, Narcissa squeezes my shoulder gently. She tries to offer me a supportive smile, but it doesn't quite reach her eyes. Draco and Lucius are nowhere to be seen. Father leads me to the parlor room, and he knocks on the door.

"Come in, Severus. Bring your guest," a silky high-pitched voice hissed.

Father placed a hand on my back and led me into the room. My breath caught in my throat when I saw him, sitting in the armchair my father sat in when we visited the Malfoys this past holiday. His skin is almost transparent and stretched tight over his skeletal frame. He doesn't have a nose, but instead slits like a snake. But his eyes are what strike me deep to my core. They look like a cat's eyes except they are red, blood red. I remember what Father told me before we entered, and I quickly lower my head.

"My Lord," I say, doing everything possible to keep my voice from shaking.

I watch as his long, spindly fingers of his left hand tap the top of his right methodically. I notice the long wand held loosely in his right hand, the wand I know has caused so much pain and death.

His lips stretch over his teeth tightly in a smile that looks more like a grimace, "You've taught her well, Severus."

"Thank you, my Lord," father says, bowing as well.

"Well…Lena is it?" he asks as he rises from his chair and stalks toward me. His spider-like fingers trace between my shoulder blades as he circles behind me. Then he brings one up to wrap around a strand of my hair before grabbing my chin and forcing me to look up at him. He smiles again, and I can see the evil in his eyes.

"Yes, my Lord," I respond.

"There is no mistaking that you are Severus's daughter. You look like your dead mother. Stella, I believe. Except for your hair. You have your father's hair most definitely."

"I have been told that," I say.

Voldemort returns to his place in the chair, folding one hand over the other again.

"I was quite surprised to learn of your existence, Lena," he sneers.

I glance over at my father. His face is stoic, eyes staring straight ahead.

"My father was surprised as well."

Voldemort laughs, but it sounds nothing like a human laugh, "Yes, I would love to hear that story. Do tell, please."

I nod, swallowing my fear and beginning the story that I had rehearsed with father, "Of course, my Lord. My mother gave me up to a family when I was born, never telling my father that I existed. She had left father to take care of a sick family member, supposedly, and father never knew. She enchanted a letter to be sent to me on the eve of my eleventh birthday. It explained everything to me: who she was, who my father was, what I was. The next day, I got my Hogwarts letter. My mother had painted quite an ugly picture of my father in the letter, so I was very angry with him, so angry that I refused to attend Hogwarts. However, over the years it became very apparent to me that I did not belong in the muggle world, and when I received my Hogwarts letter for what should have been my fourth year of schooling, I ran away and showed up at the school. I caused quite a stir. It wasn't long for me to discover the lies my mother told me in the letter, and now I am where I belong, with whom I belong."

Voldemort nods, "That was very enlightening. Seems a woman played dear Severus for a fool. But I am glad you have realized where you belong in this world. Now Lena, please don't take this personally, but your father needs to learn that my patience is not to be tested."

My father steps forward, "My Lord-"

"Silence, Severus!"

Before I know what is happening, the Dark Lord hisses out a word and I crumple to the floor in pain. I feel like hot pokers are being pressed into my sides, like my ribcage is being pulled apart from the inside out, like I am dying. Vaguely, I hear a scream, and I realize that it is my own. As I convulse on the floor, my vision blurs. Finally, the pain dulls, but my body still twitches on the floor. I can't get control of my breathing, and there is a roaring in my ears. I can hear Voldemort's high-pitched voice say something, and then I see father kneeling beside me. My vision returns to normal, and I see a tear streaking down his cheek as his arms slide under my body. He lifts me into his chest and holds me tightly to try to stop the jerking of my muscles. My fingers knot into his robes, and I bury my face in his chest, closing my eyes. I don't open them again until I feel my father's grip on me release slightly. We're back at home, and he is placing me on my bed. He disappears for a moment and I hear rummaging across the hall in his office. When he returns, he has two bottles in his hand. The first is the same flask I brought him earlier and he presses the opening to my mouth. I take a few sips, and while the taste isn't that pleasant, the remaining throbbing in my muscles begins to dull. As I continue to gasp for breath, hyperventilating from the shock, father lifts my head and brings the second bottle to my lips.

"Drink, Lena. It's a calming draught. You're going to be just fine," his deep voice sooths.

The potion tastes like honey, and after a moment or two, I feel the warmth of the blanket that my father pulls up over me and heaviness takes over my eyes. My breathing finally returns to normal as I drift off to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Young Espionage Chapter 12

I wake up in my bedroom in Spinner's End after yet another restless night. Since my introduction to the Dark Lord and my taste of the cruciatus curse, I have had nightmares nearly every night. Luckily, the Dark Lord has not asked to see me again. I know he will eventually, and when that time comes, I hope I am able to keep myself composed and remember my Occlumency at the same time. I feel for Draco, as Voldemort has taken residence in the Manor. He can't get away from any of it anymore. We can't write each other either. It is too risky for me to owl letters to the Manor, for fear that another Death Eater or even Voldemort will intercept them.

We do get to see each other some. Death Eater meetings are held at the Manor, and I go with my father when he attends them. Draco and I aren't allowed to sit in on them, since we have not taken the mark, so we get to spend time together while our parents are forced to sit in audience with the Dark Lord. The times Draco and I get to spend together are a little bit of brightness during this dark and scary time.

I glance over at the clock on my wall to see that it is already passed breakfast. Sighing, I pull some clothes from the armoire and pad over to the bathroom to get ready for the day. I go downstairs and expect to see my father sitting in the living room with the newspaper or a book, but he isn't there. I hear a clanging coming from the room down the hall, a room that I, oddly, have yet to be in since coming to live here. I raise two knuckles to the door and rap, hoping that he won't be angry with me for intruding.

"Come in," I hear him say, though his voice is muddled.

I push the door open to find a fully stocked, fully equipped potions laboratory. There are several worktables with cauldrons of various shapes, sizes, and materials. Around the walls are shelves and cases filled with nearly anything you could ever want to put in a potion. In one of the back corners stands an ornate, silver piece that I recognize from my studies to be a pensieve and a cabinet filled with small bottles of silver, wispy liquid. They must be memories. Father stands on the other side of one of the tables, a bubbling cauldron in front of him and his wand between his teeth.

"I didn't know this was in the house," I say.

Father takes the wand from his teeth and waves it over the cauldron. "I'm a potions master. I must have somewhere to work when I don't have access to the school facilities."

"It's quite impressive."

"I suppose. Go to that cabinet over there and fetch me a bezoar stone, will you?" he asks, pointing to the adjacent wall.

I do as he wants and hand him the stone, watching as he drops it into the purplish liquid. It fizzes as it dissolves.

"What is it?" I ask, nodding toward the cauldron.

His eyes are focused on the liquid in the pot as he stirs it three times clockwise and then the same in reverse.

"I am attempting to make a potion that will cure dragon pox. There is no cure for the disease at this point. I've been attempting various combinations of ingredients for years and have yet to be successful."  
"That sounds quite frustrating."

"On the contrary. I find experimenting here to be relaxing."

I walk around the tables and look around the room. In a rather large cauldron in the back of the room is a liquid that is steaming a light blue color.

"You seem to need a lot of this one, whatever it is," I say.

"Wolfsbane. It reduces the effects Lycanthropy. I brew it for a…colleague."

"You're friends with a werewolf?" I exclaim.

"I did not say friend. I said colleague," he hisses, "Don't mess with it. It still needs to simmer a bit longer before it is ready."

Instead of remark on his snippiness, I turn around and come back to where he is working. "Potion making is a lot like cooking."

He quirks and eyebrow at me, "I suppose it is. I hadn't thought of it before."

"I rather like to cook. I did it a lot when I lived in the muggle world. I didn't have many friends so I busied myself in the kitchen. May I…cook for us sometime?" I ask.

Father stops his motions and looks up at me. There's a curious emotion in his eyes that I can't quite place.

"I don't see why not. We'll pick up things at the store then. With your practice of cooking, coupled with the fact that you are my child, you probably hold quite a talent in potions, not that you would know considering the menial potions I'm required to cover in class at your level."

"I have to admit, it is my favorite subject at school."

Father is silent for a moment, and I can tell he is thinking about something.

"Ah, this is rubbish," he growls, jerking his wand over the cauldron so that the contents vanish. "If you would like, I could give you…extra lessons, so to speak, while we're here at home. You could learn more advanced skills and start experimenting on your own."

He doesn't look me in the eye as he extends the offer, and I know he probably feels awkward, but he is trying his hardest to propose ways for use to spend time together. And the fact that he wants to invest in me in some way and share with me his passions…it makes me feel like we are truly, finally a real father-daughter duo.

"I'd like that very much," I smile.

The corners of his lips upturn just a little, but it's enough to be considered a smile.

It's only later that week that we go to the store and gather ingredients needed for me to make dinner for the two of us. When we get home, father sits at the table and sips a cup of tea while I open cabinets and prepare to find everything. Suddenly, pots and pans fly out of the cupboards and land on the counter. Drawers pull open and cooking tools float up as well. I turn around and when I see my father with his wand in the air, I put my hands on my hips.

"I'm doing this the muggle way," I chastise.

"Only trying to help save you time," he says, raising his hands in the air defensively.

I smile at him before turning around and going to work. I've decided to make a Shepard's Pie and a salad to go with it. I prepare the pie and put in the oven before beginning on the salad, chopping the ingredients and then putting them into a big bowl to toss. When the timer dings, I pull the pie out and am thrilled to see that the crust as reached a perfect golden brown. I place the dinner in the middle of the table and gesture for my father to cut into the pie and fill his plate. We both do so and take our first bites in silence.

"This is…quite good, Lena. You have a talent," father says, scooping up more with his fork.

"Thank you. I'm glad you like it."

We eat most of our meal without conversation, as we were both hungry. Father picks up our plates once we finish and takes them to the sink. At first, I think he is going to wash them by hand but once he has them in the sink, he magics them clean. I put leftovers into containers and tuck the away in the fridge for later.

Father lets out a sigh, "Lena, there are some things I haven't told you – about my past – and I think it's time that you knew."

Part of me is excited, and another part of me is utterly terrified. I don't know that I'm prepared for what he's going to tell me. There couldn't be much worse than learning your father was or technically is a Death Eater, is there?

"Alright," I mutter.

Without a word, he leaves the room and I follow him upstairs and into his office. Once again, all of the books and gadgets on the shelves enamor me. He sits in a high-backed chair and motions for me to sit across from him in another chair. He draws his arm up and points to a shelf, and my eyes follow it to the picture I'd noticed before. The one of my father when he was a young boy with a girl his same age that I recognize for some reason, but don't know from where.

"That picture you were interested in before, you thought you recognized her?" he asks.

I nod, "I did, but I'm not sure from where."

"You've never met her, but you've met a relative. That's Lily Potter – Lily Evans when were young."

I suddenly realized why I recognized her. Those eyes. They are the same kind eyes that Harry has.

"Is that…is that Harry's mother?"

"It is. Lily and I were very good friends when we were young. She was the first person to really show my kindness, the first child like me I met, and my first and really my only friend for a long while. We had a very special relationship. That is, until Potter set his eyes on her. James Potter and his gang – the Marauders they called themselves – were the bane of my existence. Potter and Sirius Black tormented me in school. Peter Pettigrew, the spineless git, just followed them around and copied everything they did. Remus Lupin was no better than the rest of them. He never actively participated in their shenanigans, at least not where anyone could see, but he never stopped them either. Anyway, Lily and I were great friends until Potter decided that he liked her. They're bullying only got worse, whether he felt threatened by my relationship with her or he was trying to impress her, I don't know, but it was relentless. I was a stupid, angry teenager. Even with your mother's efforts to calm me, I was still…difficult. One day, I made one of the biggest mistakes my life. I called Lily a mudblood. Lena, do not ever call someone that. It refers to a witch or wizard that is born to muggle parents and it means "dirty blood." It is essentially a racial slur. It destroyed our relationship and no matter what I did, she refused to forgive me. It wasn't long after that she finally took Potter up on his advances and they ended up married. I lost her, my first friend and the first person I ever cared about. You know why I joined the Death Eaters and the story of your mother's death, correct?"

I nod. I don't know what to say at the moment, so I remain quiet so that he'll continue.

"You do not know the full story as to why I gave up life as a Death Eater and became a spy for the Order. Before I knew that the Dark Lord had killed Stella, I received word that his plan was to attack the Potter family in order to kill the baby – Harry, I mean. There was a prophecy that the Dark Lord interpreted to believe that Harry was the one who would eventually cause his downfall, and he intended to stop that before it ever had the chance to happen. When I learned that Lily was in danger, I went to Dumbledore and told him of the plan. They were able to go into hiding with only a secret keeper knowing their destination. Unfortunately, they chose the wrong secret keeper. Peter Pettigrew was the one given the job, because he was a less obvious choice than the other Marauders. Unfortunately, they did not realize what a sniveling coward Pettigrew was and he sold them out, defecting to the Dark Lord. He entered the Potter's home, killed James and Lily, and attempted to kill Harry. I believe you know what happened from there. The day before he went to kill the Potters, he called me in, and I was greeted with the sight of your mother's dead body crumpled before me. My world stopped. He explained why he killed her and left. Not much later, I found out he knew where the Potters were, and I went to the house in hopes that I could stop the loss of someone else I loved, only to find Lily dead on the floor and Harry crying in his crib. I notified Dumbledore so that he was able to retrieve Harry, and I grieved Lily. I couldn't bear to do the Dark Lord's biddings after that. I went to Dumbledore and begged his forgiveness. He worked out a deal, so to speak, and essentially became my new "Lord." I was to work for the Order, as none of us ever believed that the Dark Lord was truly gone. Dumbledore saw it as penance for my sins. I saw it as a chance to help at stopping this madman. In order to keep me in check and under constant surveillance, he gave me the position as Potions. I eventually worked up to Head of Slytherin House. It has not been my dream career, but it has been helpful in a way. It has allowed me to watch after Harry. I feel an inherent need to take care of him, as he is Lily's son. It is the least I can do."

I sit in silence for a moment, trying to comprehend all of the information.

"If you do what to care for Harry, why do you act as if you despise him so?" I ask.

"He is the spitting image of his father, the man who made it his life's mission to make my school years hell. That's all I see when I look at him."

I just nod in response.

"This is a lot," I say.

"I know, but I wanted you to know. Rather, I needed you to know, especially if you're to become active in the Order. You deserved to know the whole story if you're to be sucked into all of this."

"Thank you."

"I'll…make us some tea," Father says, leaving me alone in his study.

The time for another Death Eater meeting as come, and while I'm not thrilled about being in the same building as Voldemort, I am certainly looking forward to spending time with Draco. I am sitting on the sofa waiting for my father to decide its time to leave. When he emerges down the hall, he quirks an eyebrow at me, I assume at my eagerness.

"Let's go then, shall we?" he drawls, tugging on his cloak.

We apparate to the manor, and as always, Narcissa answers the door. While I notice the bags under her eyes, she attempts to smile at me. I imagine that it cannot be easy to sleep knowing Voldemort is several rooms away.

"Welcome Severus. He is almost ready to start. Lena, I believe Draco is in the garden if you wish to go find him."

"Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy," I reply.

I walk down the long hall in the middle of the manor and push open the French doors. The yard is large, but I can hear Draco's voice. I look over to the peacocks and see him sitting in the grass talking to the large birds that are strutting around him. He looks up and sees me as I am about halfway to him and a large grin spreads across his face.

"Do those peacocks carry on good conversation?" I ask, sinking down into the grass beside him.

Draco laughs, "Not quite, but they are good listeners."

"Ah, I see. And what secrets are you divulging to a flock of birds?"

"Not secrets. More like…frustrations."

I raise my eyebrows at him, silently prodding him to continue. He runs his fingers through his platinum blond hair and sighs.

"It's just…it's frustrating that we have to sit out here, banned from their meetings like little children, like we don't already know what's going on."

"Do you really want to be involved in it all?"

Draco brings a long blade of grass between his fingers and begins to pick it apart. "Not exactly, but we're involved in it regardless of if we want to be or not. If that is going to be the case, I feel that I have a right to be involved and know what is going on. And Lena, he's going to make us become involved at some point anyway. Well, at least I know he will make me become involved. I'm nearly fifteen. I'm tired of sitting around and doing nothing, tired of not being able to help, especially if that's the life that's been chosen for me anyway," he huffs, tossing the grass back to the ground.

I reach over and place a hand on his knee, making him look up at me. "I understand where you're coming from. If I can help stop this destruction and turmoil within the wizarding world, I want to, and it does feel like we've been constantly prepared and trained only to be set aside. But Draco, let's just try to enjoy what little peace we have right now. It could all be ripped out from under us within the next day, and we'll be wishing we didn't have to do anything but be teenagers."

He smiles at me and his misty blue eyes twinkle, "You're right. We're both just stuck in our houses by ourselves with nothing but talk of a second war, and it's certainly all we can think about. We need distractions." He stands, brushing the loose grass and dirt off of his pants, and he extends a hand to me. "Care to walk with me in the gardens?"

"Of course," I giggle, letting him pull me off of the ground and looping arms with him. We walk through the gardens, talking until the sun sinks below the horizon and we settle in to look at the stars, much like we did on that night during Christmas holidays.

When it is time for me and Father to return home, Draco and I walk back into the manor. It looks just as if everything was normal. All of the other Death Eaters are gone and Voldemort is nowhere to be seen, thank goodness. Father is finishing speaking with Lucius, so I take the chance to ask Narcissa the question that has been gnawing at my mind since the night father and I underwent the cruciatus curse.

"Mrs. Malfoy, may I ask you something?"

"Of course dear! What is it on your mind?" she smiles.

I twist my hands together, "Draco mentioned that you were skilled at healing."

"I suppose you could say that. I was rather forced to learn," she responds, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Well, I was wondering…It's just me and my father in the house, and ever since that night we were both crucio'd, I've been thinking that it would be helpful to have someone in the house who could heal him if he gets hurt on missions, and well…I was wondering if you would be willing to teach me? So that I can help?"

Her eyes widen at me, "Well I'm honored that you'd ask me. I would be more than pleased to teach you. Maybe we'll get some time soon where we can go over some of the basics."

"Thank you! I really appreciate it," I exclaim, and I know I am grinning from ear to ear.

Not even a week later, my chance to learn a bit of healing arrives. I'm back at the manor, as our parents are attending another Death Eater meeting, but this time, Draco and I sit in his room. We were told by Narcissa to stay there, so whatever is going on must be more serious than normal this time.

"Do you think fifth year is really going to be that much harder than fourth?" Draco asks me.

We are distracting ourselves by talking about what might be headed our way this upcoming school year. The curiosity of what's going on downstairs is nearly eating us alive.

"I don't know. We do sit for our O.W.L.'s so I've heard the professor are a lot tougher this year in order to prepare us. I know my father will be. And what if we don't do well enough on them? Then what?"

"We've got an entire year to worry about our O.W.L.'s so we probably shouldn't start now. Although I do foresee our professor being pains because of those stupid tests…" he sighs.

Just then, a scream echoes from downstairs, making the hair on the back on my neck stand to attention.

"I think they've got someone as prisoner down there. Father said something about it, about something to do with the Ministry of Magic," Draco whispers.

I just nod, not allowing myself to imagine the horrors that must be occurring below us. It isn't long after that there is a rap on Draco's door and Narcissa steps in.

"Lena, would you like to learn a few healing basics?" she asks.

I can't help but notice how ashen her face is. I am nervous as to what I might be about to see, but I can't pass up this opportunity to learn.

"Of course."

She motions for me to follow her, and she takes me to a set of large, ornate doors. I have yet to be in the room behind them. As soon as she opens them, I know it is hers and Lucius's master bedroom. The expansive room contains a fireplace, sitting area, and a four-poster bed. The room is adorned in delicate curtains and decoration, all silver and black with accents of the same blue that is on the tail-feathers of their beloved peacocks. Lucius sits on the edge of the bed, in nothing but his black suit pants, his silver hair draped around his shoulders. The blood and injuries scattered across him tell me that he was just in a fight.

"Are you sure it's alright that I'm here?" I ask.

"Narcissa told me that you wished to learn healing skills. I thought there would be no better opportunity," Lucius explains.

He smiles at me, and I can see the kindness in his eyes. Narcissa pulls a stool up to the bed for me as she sits on another, a box of supplies at her side.

"We'll start with you watching for the most part. I'll explain everything I'm doing," she says.

I nod, eager to finally learn something useful.

"Alright, we have a broken nose, several gashes, and some cracked ribs to deal with. We'll start with the gashes since they're bleeding the worst."

She rummages in her case and pulls out a jar of greenish paste.

"This is a paste made from dittany. The plant has extraordinary healing powers. I'll spread it onto the gashes and it will make fresh skin grow over the cuts. It works rather quickly as well. Keep that in mind should you ever need to stop any bleeding in a hurried manner, " she turns to her husband, "Raise your arm, love, so that I can reach the one on your side."

Lucius lets out a hiss as she presses her paste covered fingers onto his first gash on his chest. I watch as she spreads the plant paste into the wounds and gently pats it in to finish. By the time she finishes with the last gash, the first one is already looking like it is several days old.

Narcissa glances up from her work to meet her husband's eyes for a moment, "It doesn't prevent scarring but it does the healing job quick. Now we'll move to the nose. It can be solved easily with the Episky charm, but the snapping of bones back into place can be painful."

She pulls a vial out of her case. "I like to use a pain-relieving potion before I do anything concerning bones, especially on my family. Of course, Lucius will say he is tough and can take it, but I know he'd rather not whimper like a child in front of us both tonight," she says, smiling wickedly.

Lucius lets out a chuckle and he shakes his head before downing the potion.

"There are several types of pain-relieving potion that you can buy at any potions store, but your father makes one that I'm specifically fond of," she says, raising her wand.

"It's taken effect, love," Lucius says.

Narcissa flicks her wrist and mutters, "Episky!"

There is a crack and Lucius's nose looks like it should suppose to again. He didn't even flinch, so the potion must be good.

"Healing the ribs will be a bit advanced for you, but you'll learn the incantations eventually," she explains.

She waves her wand over Lucius's abdomen in a fluid pattern, speaking words that I recognize to be Latin. When she finishes, he takes a deep breath and smiles at her, leaning forward to press a kiss to her forehead.

"Thanks to you I can breathe without pain again, my lovely wife."

Narcissa hums and then turns back to me, "You can clean all the blood with a simple cleaning charm."

She waves her wand and all the blood disappears from Lucius's face and torso, making him look as if he's just taken a shower.

"I hope that was at least a little enlightening for you?" she asks as she tucks her case away.

I nod, "It was. Thank you."

"Of course. Like I said, I'll teach you the incantations and such as well. I just thought this might be a good introduction. Your father is waiting for you downstairs."

I turn to leave, but a surge of bravery makes me stop and turn back around, "I probably shouldn't ask and you probably aren't going to tell me, but how exactly did you get all of those injuries?"

Lucius glances at Narcissa before sighing and rubbing his hands on his thighs.

"The Dark Lord is working on an operation that involves the Department of Mysteries within the Ministry of Magic. I was sent to retrieve a worker and bring him here in hopes of obtaining some information. He fought back when he learned where I was taking him," he explains.

"And the scream that Draco and I heard…was that?"

"He couldn't provide the information," Lucius mutters.

My heart drops into my stomach. I know for sure that there is a dead man downstairs now.

"Right. Well, thank you for being honest with me. Would you tell Draco I said goodnight please?"

Lucius nods at me and I go to meet my father downstairs, half filled with exhilaration, half filled with dread.


	13. Chapter 13

Young Espionage Chapter 13

It's been a week since I was able to learn a little bit of healing from Narcissa, and I cannot wait to learn more. Luckily, I haven't had to use any of the skills she's taught me thus far. That doesn't mean that Father hasn't been called out on missions though. Tonight is one of the first nights that he hasn't been called. I've been cooking dinner a lot more, especially since he has been out, but he offered to cook tonight in order to give me a break. I'm picking up our plates and carrying them to the sink when he clears his throat.

"We actually have somewhere to be this evening," he states.

I glance at him, "We?"

"Yes. There's an Order meeting tonight, and you're just as much a member of the Order as I am."

"Oh, alright. Well where are we going?"

"The Weasley's," he mutters.

"Isn't that a bit dangerous? For a Death Eater to visit the home of a family of blood traitors?"

"We'll take the Floo so no one will know."

Suddenly, a thought occurs to me and my heart swells.

"Will the Malfoys be there?" I ask.

"No. If Harry were to see them, their covers would be blown. It's too dangerous. He knows that I am affiliated with Dumbledore, so it is a part of my cover. He's not allowed to attend the meetings but he is in the house. It's too big of chance to take for the Malfoys," he explains.

"Harry? I thought he didn't know about any of this."

"Not exactly. Because of Sirius Black's return, he knows about the Order. He doesn't know the true story of my involvement. In fact, I'm convinced he thinks I'm on the other side. But Potter is at the Weasley's this summer, so there is a chance that he could see us."

"Alright. So when are we leaving?"

"Now, if you're ready?"

I nod, and we walk over to the fireplace. This will be my first time traveling by the Floo network.

"I'll go first so you'll have an example. Step into the fireplace, take a handful of powder, loudly and clearly say where you wish to go, and throw the powder at your feet."

Father does just as he has told me to do. He crouches to step into the fireplace and clearly says "The Burrow" before tossing the powder down. In a burst of green flames, he is gone. My heart pounds in my chest. It is just a little unnerving to see the flames consume him and know that I am about to experience the same thing. I just have to trust that I'll do it right. I step into the ashy fireplace and scoop a handful of the black powder. It feels like sand in between my fingers. I speak the words as loudly and as clearly as I possibly can. Squeezing my eyes shut, I throw down the powder and suddenly feel like I'm being spun down a large toilet. When the spinning finally stops, I feel myself fall forward, but something catches me before I hit the ground. I open my eyes to realize that I squished into the front of my father's cloak. He sets me upright and releases my arms.

"Happens to everyone before they're used to it," he mutters.

"Thank you."

I brush my hands down my clothes to try to get rid of any remaining soot. It's only then that I realize that I'm standing in the Weasley's home. We're in a small living area with a conglomeration of decorations and colors all over the place. It's unlike many homes I've seen but it's cozy. Father motions for me to follow him through a door, and on the other side is a small kitchen and a long dining table, each seat filled with someone. The chatter, though already quiet, stops once we enter the room. At the same time, a shorter, rounder woman walks through another door. Before it can shut all the way, my eyes lock with a pair of familiar green eyes. Harry. The door shuts and the woman casts a charm on it. It isn't hard to realize who she and the man that comes up and wraps his arm around her are, with their red hair. They have to be Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. I see Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall at one end of the table, as well as the real Alastor Moody, but those are the only people I recognize. It is then that I realize that everyone is staring at us.

"Shall you introduce us, Severus?" Professor McGonagall suggests.

I hear my father sigh a little before he rests a hand on my shoulder.

"My daughter, Lena. She's to be joining us from now own, as I presume you were aware of. Lena, this is the majority of the Order of the Phoenix," Father begins to gesture to people, "Molly and Arthur Weasley, Auror Kingsley Shaklebolt, Auror Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin."

He doesn't gesture to the last person, and the charming man smirks. He holds a hand out to me and I take it.

"Sirius Black. I assume you've heard of me."

"I have, Mr. Black."

Father snarls and then turns to the man introduced as Remus Lupin. He reaches into his cloak and produces a bottle of the Wolfsbane that he'd brewed. My eyes widen as I realize what that means. Mr. Lupin is my father's werewolf colleague that he talked about. Lupin must have seen my eyes widen as well because he smiles at me as he takes the potion.

"You've no need to be concerned, Miss Snape. Thanks to your father's potions I am completely harmless."

I smile back at him, but I can feel the heat rise to my cheeks. I don't mean to react like that. I am just shocked.

Father gestures for me to take a seat next to the woman introduced as Nymphadora. She smirks at me and her hair changes from pink to purple to green and back to pink again. My eyebrows raise and she laughs at me.

"You can call me Tonks."

"Alright," I smile.

"Welcome, Lena. It is lovely to have you. Can I get you a cuppa?" Molly asks.

"No thank you, Mrs. Weasley. I'm alright."

Kingsley clears his throat, "I trust you'll be a valuable member of our team, just like your father, Lena. On the other hand, we do have something quite important to discuss. One of our members has been arrested."  
"Who?" Sirius gasps.

Arthur leans forward, "Sturgis Podmore. The entire Ministry is buzzing about it with him being a guard and all."

"He was caught trying to break into the Department of Mysteries. We believe him to have been under the Imperius curse. They aren't allowing him visitors in Azakaban so we won't be able to question him about it until his release," Moody grumbles.

"Anything on your side concerning the Department of Mysteries that might be connected to this incident, Severus?" Dumbledore asks.

There's a knock on one of the kitchen doors and Molly jumps and up and excuses herself. Father places a side-glance at me before folding his hands on top of each other on the table.

"The Dark Lord has shown quite a…fascination with the Department of Mysteries as of late. He has yet to tell us why, but he is searching for a way in. Last week he had Lucius bring in a Ministry worker that was supposed to have information. That avenue failed, and unfortunately, the ministry worker did not make it out of the Manor."

My stomach drops. I know he is talking about the night I learned healing. The screams we heard…that person was killed one floor below me.

"Between myself and Lucius, I should be able to find out if these two incidents are connected," Father says.

"Of course Snape. See what you can find out and report back to us," Kingsley says.

"I suppose there isn't much more we can do until we find out what exactly is going on here." Dumbledore shrugs.

Father stands and I follow him, "Well if that's all, I'll be in touch."

"It was nice to meet everyone," I say.

"You as well. We hope to see you again soon, Lena," Remus smiles.

Father and I floo home, and I'm left to dream up what Voldemort might have up his sleeve.

It's surprisingly soon after my first meeting with the order than Father tells me that we're to attend another one.

"It seems rather soon. How often are meetings normally?" I ask.

"Not this close together. This is a special meeting, requesting by Dumbledore," he grumbles, shoving a book into place on one of the bookshelves in his office.

"Well, we are we going for this one?"

"No where. It's to be held here. Don't know when they'll show up exactly. Albus only said it would be today," he says, shuffling papers on his desk.

I can tell he wants to be left alone to do…whatever he is doing.

"Alright. Well, I'll be downstairs."

Not sure what to do, I prepare myself a cup of tea and take a seat in the living room. I look over at the small table by the chair and nearly release a giggle when I find that my Father has the Quibbler delivered to his home. Snape doesn't seem like the type to be interested in the Lovegood's magazine. I do enjoy it however, so I don't question it any further and pick up the latest issue. I've almost made it through the entire thing when the fireplace blasts with green flames and a man appears.

"Hello Miss Snape," Remus Lupin says as he steps out of the fireplace.

I offer him a kind smile, "Hello. I suppose you're here for the meeting. You can take a seat, and I'll go get my Father."  
"Of course. Thank you, dear," he smiles, brushing his coat off as he settles onto the sofa.

I climb the stairs and rap on the door to Father's office. He offers some kind of noise, and I take that as a sign to enter.

"Mr. Lupin is here," I inform, sticking my head into the office.

Father lets out a sigh, "Alright, downstairs then."

He puts his books away, and by the time we make it downstairs more people have arrived. Molly, Arthur, Dumbledore, and Sirius all sit around the living room. Father pulls chairs from the dining table for us.

Dumbledore clears his throat once we are seated, "So, we've gathered this meeting together to discuss an important issue surrounding the further proceedings of the Order. Molly has brought to my attention that Harry has begun asking questions about the Order and has suggested that he be included in meetings. Of course, this is a decision that I felt required a fair amount of discussion amongst the people that know him, and the situation, the best."

"He's just a boy. We can't throw him into something this dangerous and volatile so soon! Can't he have some bit of childhood left?" Molly exclaims.

"I think Harry's proven to us over and over again that he can handle way more than anyone thinks he can," Sirius states.

"It's not a question of whether or not Harry can handle it. We all know he can. It's a question of whether or not we should allow him to take on this burden and responsibility at such a young age," Remus says.

Molly huffs, "As a mother, I just can't stand for it! Harry is basically my own son. I don't want him to lose what little bit of innocence and childhood he has left!"

"I am Harry's godfather!" Sirius shouts, "I think I know just as well what's best for him, if not better than you!"

"You lost the privilege to make decisions about Harry's life fourteen years ago when you went to Azkaban!" Molly fumes.

Arthur reaches over and rubs Molly's arm, attempting to placate her. My eyes bounce between the Harry's two guardians like I'm watching a tennis match.

"Molly, we all know that wasn't his fault," Dumbledore chides.

There is a long beat of silence before anyone dares speak again.

"Lily and James were my best friends. I know that they'd want for their son, and they'd want him to be allowed to stand up for what he believes in," Sirius says, more calmly this time.

Father shifts in his seat beside me, "You're forgetting, Black, that I also knew Lily well. The last thing she would want would be for her son to be put in danger needlessly. She'd want us to protect him, and I cannot say that allowing him to join the Order at his young age is going to be the best way of doing that."

"Severus has a point. Yes, James would want him to be an Order member as soon as he could walk, but it's important to consider what Lily would want as well. And she would want him safe above all else, Sirius," Remus sighs.

"Why involve him in this when he doesn't have to be?" Molly asks.

I find the words coming out of my mouth before I even realize I am speaking them, "He's involved in this whether you like it or not."

Father shoots me a look and the whole room falls silent. Finally Dumbledore nods at me.

"Go on, dear," he encourages.

"Harry, Draco, and I are the same age. Here we are working with the Order and the Death Eaters, and Merlin's beard, we're no where near able to qualify for the 'Chosen One.' The moment Voldemort returned, Harry became involved, no matter what. The moment I decided to join the magical world, I became involved, no matter what. Neither of us chose this, yet we are here. You can't shield him from this forever. It's going to be painful for him regardless, I know. But you're making it a lot more painful for him by keeping him in the dark for years and then expecting him to suddenly cope with it all when the situation is at its worst. It would be best for him to come in now, when things are, of course bad, but not dire. Draco and I talk a lot about this, and we are both thankful for the ability to adjust as things change. Not only that, we know we don't have a choice in this and we want to help. I know Harry must feel the same. Sitting by and waiting when he knows he could be doing something or at least preparing, I know he must be frustrated. I think it's time to realize that Harry was destined for all of this. He wasn't destined for a normal childhood. He knows that already, but because he's fifteen, he's powerless to do anything about it. It's up to you to let him start doing what he was meant to do. He is the 'Chosen One' for a reason, after all."

There is heavy silence. I can feel Father tense beside me.

"I think we should listen to her," Arthur nearly whispers, "In a sense, she is nearly living the same situation as Harry. She knows what she's talking about."

I look around the room to gauge reactions. Most faces are blank, thinking. But Remus is smiling at me.

"Ravenclaw, Lena, right? You show it with your wisdom," he says.

"Thank you," I mutter.

"I think it's quite clear what we should do, then," Dumbledore says.

Father leans forward in his chair, "There is one other obstacle concerning this. If we were to allow the boy to join, what would we do about mine and Lena's presence, and more so, the discussion of the Malfoys? He cannot know that we are double agents. It is a secret that I…that we have worked too hard to uphold for so many years. His mind is vulnerable to the Dark Lord. We can't risk him giving it away or telling someone and them giving it away."

"Right. That is a problem. We could have private meetings with you two and the Malfoys by sending a messenger to let you know what we're discussing. The messenger would represent you at the meetings," Dumbledore suggests.

"Dora should do it. Since she's a metamorphmagus, she won't be recognized," Remus says.

"Yes, Tonks would be perfect. Severus, do your Death Eater duties ever involve scouting locations for plans?" Dumbledore asks.

"It is happening more and more as of late," my father responds.

"Good. Then you can arrange to meet with Tonks somewhere in Muggle London. That way, if the lot of you are seen, you can say that you were scouting locations," Dumbledore explains.

"I can agree to that," Father says.

"Molly, are you in agreement that Harry should join us now?" Arthur asks.

"I don't like it, but Lena, dear, you made very good points. I'm afraid I must be in agreement," she sighs.

"Then I suppose our meeting is adjourned," Dumbledore announces.

After everyone leaves, Father is silent. I assume he is angry with me for being so outspoken during the meeting, so I just make my way to my room. A few minutes after I have settled on my bed, there is a knock on my bedroom door. I answer it to find my father standing there with a tray of tea and biscuits.

"I made tea," he states, his voice it's usual monotone.

I step aside and allow him to come in and place the tray on my desk.

"Thank you," I mutter as I pick up a mug.

"I am…proud…of you, for tonight. You are so much like your mother," he sighs.

I can tell that it was hard for him to open up and say that. I smile, set my mug down, and wrap my arms around him in a hug. It doesn't take as long as it has before for him to hug me as well.

"Thank you, dad," I say.

As we separate, he pushes a strand of my jet-black hair behind my ear. I can see in his eyes that he really is proud of me. Even more importantly, I can see that he really does love me.

I am putting away dishes when I am startled by an owl. I untie the message from his leg and go to my father's potions laboratory.

"We've got an owl. The message says 'Speedy's Café. 7 o'clock.' What does that mean?" I ask.

Father places the flask he is holding down on the table, "That's where we're to meet with Nymphadora, to convey whatever is being discussed at the Order meetings. Must be something important since it's only been a few days since our last one. Write the Malfoys and invite them for dinner. They'll know what it means."

I do as he says and pen a short message to the Malfoys'. I am grateful that the owl waited at the windowsill for me. After strapping the message to his leg, I brush my fingers down his feathers.

"To Malfoy Manor please," I tell him, allowing him to nip at my finger before he flies away.

Sure enough, around 6:45, there is a knock on our door. Father is still in his potions lab, so I answer it. I think the sides of my mouth nearly touch my ears in the wide smile that comes across my face when I see Draco and his family standing there. Draco immediately reaches in to hug me, and I relish in the feeling of him squeezing me tightly. He breaks away, too quickly, and I look up to see both Narcissa and Lucius smiling down at me. I step aside and let them come into the house.

"Father is in his laboratory. I'll get him," I say, locking the front door again.

"Thank you, Lena," Lucius replies.

I walk down the hall and knock on the door to the lab, letting Father know that the Malfoys are here.

"You don't think anyone will suspect anything?" I ask once I rejoin them in the living room.

Lucius waves his hand dismissively, "I doubt it. People are rather consumed with their own lives. Even if they do notice us, we don't exactly have the appearance of most muggles. They'll probably be too afraid to approach us. And if any other supporters of the Dark Lord see us, there is an easy explanation. We are scouting locations for future attacks."

I nod at him just as Father appears at the end of the hall.

"Alright then, shall we go?"

"We'll apparate, correct?" Narcissa asks.

"Yes, to Speedy's Café," my father clarifies.

He holds his arm out to me, and in a snap, we are gone. When my vision rights again, I find myself standing in an alley off of a London street. Within another second, the Malfoys are standing in the alley beside us. We step out onto the sidewalk and right in front of us in an awning announcing the presence of Speedy's Café. We file inside and take a booth in the corner, quickly telling the waitress that we'll just take an appetizer of chips to share. We don't have to wait long for another person to join us, but it is no one I recognize. It's a slender woman with auburn hair blue eyes. Freckles sprinkle her face, and she gives us a coy smile as she walks up. Even though I don't recognize her, I know it is Tonks.

"I'm glad I could meet with you," she says as she slides into the booth.

"Yes, let's skip the pleasantries," my father says.

"Oh, come now Severus, I thought we'd chat about our days for a bit. Life isn't all about business," Tonks smiles.

Narcissa leans toward her and whispers, "Don't play games with him, please."

Tonks crosses her arms over her chest, "Sorry Auntie. I forgot how much you like to keep the peace. I guess it is strictly business with you lot then."

"Well what was so important that we're meeting again so soon?" Lucius asks.

"It's Harry. He's started to have these weird visions and whatnot. Dumbledore believes him and you-know-who to be connected somehow and the fear is that he will be able to tap into Harry's mind," she explains, her voice barely above a whisper.

"What's to be done about it then?" Narcissa asks.

"He would like you to teach Harry occlumency, Severus."

"You've got to be kidding me," Father hisses.

"Dumbledore believes it to be essential to Harry's safety and the safety of our plans, especially now that Harry is actively involved in the Order. You're to teach him privately once term starts."

The look of disgust is evident on my father's face, his lips snarled and nose crinkled.

"Draco and I learned. Could we help then?" I ask.

Tonks shakes her head, "Afraid not. It would risk blowing your cover. Of course, Lena if you are in your Father's office while the lesson is taking place, there is no harm in that. But Draco, you must steer clear of it all."

We both nod in agreement.

"That's all he wanted you to know. Term is about to start again, so he wanted you to be prepared to teach him."

With that, she is gone.

Father stands in my doorway as I load clothes and books into my trunk. It's time to start another school year, and while I'll miss a break, I am certainly thrilled to be going back to Hogwarts. This year will be different, with Voldemort resurrected, but at least I'll be with Draco more and I'll be distracted by my studies.

"How will we communicate with the Order if we'll be stuck at the school?" I ask.

"Dumbledore will be at the school as well. He will keep you and I updated on the Order. Lucius and I can share letters, since it appears as teacher and parent communication to keep him updated as well as for him to update me on Death Eater happenings. He also is able to visit under the pretense of meeting to talk about Draco's school performance."

I just nod, continuing to pack my trunk.

"Are you ready for this year?" he asks.

"I suppose. Should I be worried about my O.W.L.'s?"

"With your intellect and…DNA…you should be just fine."

I look up from my packing to see a slight smile on my Father's face. I smile back at him.


	14. Chapter 14

Young Espionage Fourteen

When we get to Hogwarts, Father squeezes my shoulder and then we go our separate ways. Being a teacher, he must be there earlier than the others, so there is not a soul in the Ravenclaw dormitory when I arrive. I take my time in setting my few belongings out and organizing my trunk. It's lonely being up in the tower alone, but I know that even when all the other Ravenclaws arrive, I will still be lonely up here. I have not made that many true friends. Hopefully, Luna and I can be friends again one day. I miss her company. I will be much happier once Draco and I are able to be together again. I notice that I've stopped my motions, caught up in thoughts of him. I feel my cheeks color. I know my feelings for Draco haven't even ebbed a bit, and I want to curse myself for it. He said we should give it time to see if it was real, but how much time does he need? I know I am not changing. And then there is also a part of me that thinks I am utterly stupid for feeling the way that I do. We are in the beginnings of a war. It seems ridiculous to be concerned with romance and relationships when there are much more pressing matters at hand, especially those that depend on me and Draco to be strong and focused. But I can't help it. I do have feelings for him. In fact, I might even love him. I didn't choose to. It just kind of…happened.

I can hear rumblings down the hall and I know the castle is preparing for the arrival of students. I should be getting ready for the opening feast in the Great Hall. As I loop my blue and bronze tie around my neck, I debate whether or not to broach the topic of our relationship when I see Draco. He's had a hard summer, living with the constant presence of Voldemort and Death Eaters in his home. I'm sure he's glad to be away from it all, and I don't want to set another problem in his hands before he even has time to relax. Besides, he knows how I feel. I should wait patiently while he figures out what he feels. Wrapping my black hair into a simple braid, I run downstairs and fall into line with all of the other older Ravenclaws. We're all allowed to enter the Great Hall first, as the first years have to come in to be sorted. I find my seat in between two girls that share the dorm with me, giving them friendly smiles. We aren't exactly friends, but they aren't mean to me either. People just tend to keep their distance since I'm Professor Snape's daughter, and everyone is terrified of him. As the first years walk in and stand in their line, I crane my neck to see the Slytherin table, hoping to catch a sight of Draco. Soon, I see his platinum blond hair, and his grey eyes meet mine. My lips stretch into a wide grin, happy to see his face. But he only offers me a small smile in return before looking away. That's odd. He's normally thrilled to see me, but he looked almost…sad? I couldn't place the look on his face. His brows were furrowed and his lips downturned, but there wasn't quite sadness in his features. I barely notice all the new first years joining our table as I spend the entire sorting ceremony worried about Draco. Once the feast is over, the students scatter like ants, but somehow I am able to catch Draco just outside the Great Hall. I grab his elbow, and his eyebrows are still furrowed when he turns around to face me. He doesn't move to hug me.

"Draco, is everything alright?" I ask.

"Yes, I'm just tired from the trip here," he says softly.

I drop my hand from his arm and step back, "Alright. Well get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow then?"

He nods, a faint smile on his face. I can tell he is avoiding my eyes. I stand there as he brushes past me and makes his way toward the dungeons. As I lay in bed that night, I worry my lip between my teeth. There is definitely something up with Draco.

Rest doesn't help him. Draco continues to act strange around me. I know he's been through a lot this summer with Voldemort at his home, so I try not to push it. Father's Occlumency lessons with Harry start almost immediately. I attend them in order to keep my father from killing the boy. Tonight, I sit at my father's desk scratching away at a piece of parchment as Father drills Harry over and over again.

"Focus!" he yells

Harry growls, "I am."

Father pinches the bridge of his nose before aggressively flicking his wand and muttering "Legilimens!"

Harry knocks back a few inches and lets out a frustrated groan. Just as I am thinking I going to have to step between them, there is a knock at the classroom door. Draco steps in, holding a piece of parchment.

"Professor, here is the…" he sees me finally, and I can see something flash in his eyes. He glances between me and Harry, and his jaw tightens.

"Here is the assignment you asked me to bring," he finishes.

"Yes, very well. Place it on my desk," Father commands.

His feet shuffle across the room until he is standing on the other side of the desk from me. I stare at him, willing him to look at me. The assignment flutters to the desk just above my hands. He leaves without sparing me another glance.

I find him at breakfast the next morning, planning to force him to talk to me. It turns out that it doesn't take much. As soon as I sit down beside him, he looks over at me.

"Didn't know you were having private lessons with Potter now," he spits.

"Draco, it wasn't a private lesson, and you know that. I was doing my own work. I'm just there to make sure my father doesn't murder him. What has gotten into you? If I didn't know better, I'd say you were jealous!"

He scoffs, "Jealous? Why would I be jealous?"

"I don't know. You tell me," I press.

"Look, I left a book I need in the dormitory. I'll see you later."

He gets up and rushes from the Great Hall before I have a chance to stop him. I try to hunt him down again at lunch, but he isn't there. I want us to be normal again.

Draco has been scarce since we argued at breakfast. I rarely see him at meals anymore. I was excited to see that we had about half of our classes together, but that hasn't been any better either. One day, Professor Flitwick told us to partner up for a Charms lesson and I thought it was my chance, but he grabbed Blaise before I could reach him. I feel more alone that ever before.

I've been spending an abundance of time in my father's office to keep busy, just as I am tonight. He wanted me to help him reorganize his potions cabinet. I stare at all the glass bottles, my mind lost in thought trying to figure out what went wrong.

"Lena, did you hear me? I asked for the canister of powdered root of asphodel," Father huffs.

"What? Oh, sorry. I was distracted," I say, passing the canister to him.

He quirks an eyebrow at me and places the ingredient on a shelf. "You've been awfully morose since we returned to the castle."

I shake my head, "It's just…Draco."

I think I see the ghost of a smile cross my father's lips as he turns back to the shelves.

"I have an essay for Defense Against the Dark Arts I need to finish. Goodnight, dad," I say. I just want to go to my room and be morose by myself.

A few days later at breakfast a letter flutters to my seat, startling me. No one sends me letters. I open it and all it reads is:

"Meet me in the Room of Requirement at 8pm tonight."

The handwriting is fast and sloppy, but I think its Draco's. My heart leaps in my chest. The day goes by painstakingly slow, and Draco is nowhere to be seen. As soon as it gets close to 8 o'clock I start winding my way through the hallways. I reach where the door should be and begin the process of walking back and forth three times, my heart pounding. The door appears, and I walk through before I can even hesitate.

I nearly gasp when I see what's before me. Draco stands next to a table, dressed in his suit with a green tie. The room is dim, and the table is decorated with flowers and candles. Treacle tart and tea sits at each of the two place settings. He starts walking to me, a grin plastered on his face.

"Draco…"

"Did I surprise you?" he asks, offering me his arm.

I rest my hand in the crook of his elbow, "Most definitely. What is all this?"

Draco pulls a chair out for me before sitting himself.

"Well, I've been doing some serious thinking. It's all I've been doing since the end of summer. I just…my feelings for you are not going away, and I don't think yours are either. And just because there is a war about to happen, I don't think that should stop us from being happy. My mum and dad didn't let it stop them. I think we'll be more distracted if we try to ignore our feelings. I asked your father permission before doing this, and he agreed. I know that I want to be with you, and I hope you'll have me as yours."

I reach over and grasp his hand. My heart is about to burst.

"Draco, of course. I've wanted this for so long. Is this why you've been acting so strangely, avoiding me?"

His thumb rubs across my knuckles, "Yes, and I apologize for that. At first, I wanted to be one hundred percent sure. Then, I was too afraid I would say something and ruin this surprise."

"How did you even do all of this?"

"I had help from the house elves. And of course I thought there was no better place than where you first learned I cared for you."

"This is all so sweet. I suppose I will have to forgive you for acting like a total git this past few weeks," I laugh.

We spend the evening eating dessert and talking. Draco even transfigured one of the chairs into a record player so that we could dance together. We stay as long as we can, until almost our curfew. Draco walks me to my tower, hand in hand. We reach the door to the common room, and I let out a happy sigh.

"Draco, this has been…amazing. The best night I've had in a while," I smile.

"I'm glad," he grins.

He lifts my knuckles to his lips before gently pressing a kiss to my cheek.

"Goodnight," I say, blush coloring my cheeks.

"Goodnight, my darling," he smiles.

I make my way to my dormitory knowing that I will not sleep at all, but instead relive the night over and over in my head.

After my long night, I oversleep and rush to make it to breakfast before class begins. My eyes seek out Draco and soon enough I find his mop of platinum hair sitting by himself. I quickly walk over to him and wrap my arms around his shoulders.

"Good morning, Draco. I overslept because I couldn't sleep from all the excitement you brought last night," I grin, sitting down beside him.

It's only then that I notice the letter lying limp in his hands and the pale pallor to his face.

"Draco, what's wrong?"

His eyes finally meet mine, and I can see fear there. "It's from my mum. My aunt…she's escaped."

"You mean, Bellatrix? How could she have escaped from Azkaban?"

He shakes his head, "I don't know. There was a mass breakout and she was one of the ones released. Lena, she's crazy. We thought we were rid of her. And I know the first thing she'll do is go to our house."

I take the letter from his hands and fold it up, placing it on the table. Then I take his hand in mine and intertwine our fingers.

"Everything will be alright."

I know it's not much of a comfort but I hope it helps a little. We're in for a long road together.


	15. Chapter 15

Young Espionage 15

Since the letter from Narcissa explaining Bellatrix's escape, Draco has been a little on edge, but he's still tried to stay positive. He's made a habit of walking me to class after breakfast, and that's exactly what we're doing today. We walk through the hallway, navigating the many students with our hands intertwined. Being able to openly express my feelings for Draco has felt so good, so freeing.

"Ugh, I'd rather do anything but go to this class. It's such a terrible way to start the day," I groan.

With tensions spreading through the wizarding world due to Voldemort's return, the Ministry decided to place an inside person in the school (even though they refuse to acknowledge that he is actually back), and that's how we ended up with Dolores Umbridge as our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Now I truly only learn my skills from private lessons with father.

"Yes, she's insufferable, but it's only just over an hour that you have to deal with her. Then you'll be free of her kittens and pink clothing," Draco says.

I let out a small laugh as we approach my classroom. Draco places his hands on my waist as I turn to tell him goodbye.

"I'll see you at lunch," he smiles, pressing a kiss to my cheek.

I can't help the smile that curls my lips or the blush that rises onto my face as he walks away. I glance over and see the Gryffindor crew walking my way, as we have this class together, and my eyes lock with Harry's. His mouth is pressed into a fine line, and I can see concern in his eyes. I know he saw Draco sharing his affections with me. I nod at him before taking my seat in the classroom, and he nods back. It isn't long before Umbridge starts class and it is as miserable as usual. I vaguely follow along in the textbook, doodling on my parchment.

"Now the author of our book mentions that the best way to master our skills is to practice them firsthand," she chirps, and my ears perk up, "However, the Ministry finds it unfit for students to engage in such risky behaviors. I agree, especially since there is no reason for you to become proficient in actually carrying out these behaviors, so we will be reading chapters three and four in class today, and you will complete an essay about what you have learned tonight for homework."

The class collectively groans, and I raise my hand, tired of pretending like I'm actually learning something.

"Excuse me Professor, but the writer of our book is an expert in his field. I would think he would know more about how best to learn the material than the Ministry would, considering the Ministry has no teaching experience."

As soon as the words leave my mouth, I know I've said too much. I can see the anger rise in Umbridge's face.

"Miss Snape, I won't have my teaching methods or the Ministry questioned in my classroom. Detention tonight."

I let out a huff and sink down into my chair, counting down the minutes for this class to be over.

I report to Umbridge's office after my last class to serve my detention. She welcomes me in with a smile that looks more sinister than happy.

"Sit, dear," she commands.

"What will you have me doing?"

She opens up a drawer in her desk and extracts a piece of parchment and a red quill.

"You'll be writing lines for me. 'I will not question authority' shall do," she lets out a little giggle.

I grit my teeth, "And how many times am I to write it?"

"As long as it takes for the message to sink in, dear."

She sits back at her desk and prepares herself a cup of tea. About my second line in, I feel the back of my left hand start to sting. I shake it out, but it doesn't go away. Suddenly, red lines begin to appear in the most peculiar manner on my hand. With each stroke of my quill, another line appears, until I realize that the words I am writing on the parchment are being carved into my hand. I gasp in horror, but Umbridge merely clears her throat and nods to the parchment, prompting me to continue on. After what seems like hours, she releases me and the back of my hand is dripping with my own blood. I'm certain that the words "I will not question authority" will be permanently scarred into my flesh. I stop in a restroom to rinse the blood away, and rush toward the Great Hall in hopes that I haven't missed dinner entirely. Unfortunately, I can see the empty tables as I approach the doors, but Draco stands there against the wall with a worried expression on his face. I tug my robe sleeve over my left hand so that he doesn't see the cuts and walk up to him.

"She kept me in detention for so long that I missed dinner," I grumble.

"I kept watching for you, but when you never showed, I started worrying," he frowns, reaching down to grab my hand.

Unfortunately, he squeezes my left hand, and I jump, letting out a wince.

"Lena?" he questions.

I look away as he lifts my hand and pulls back my sleeve. Tears start to form in my eyes, and when my injuries are fully visible, I feel Draco stiffen.

"She did this to you?"

"Not exactly. I was made to write lines, and her quill must have been enchanted. It carved the letters into my hand as I wrote," I sniffle.

"Come on," he says, wrapping an arm around my waist and leading me toward the dungeons.

I can't stop the tears from falling at this point, so they trail down my cheeks. Draco pounds on my father's office door, his arm still tight around my waist. Father answers the door with a look of annoyance but his demeanor changes when he sees us standing there, Draco fuming and me crying. He pulls us inside and locks the door.

"Explain," he commands.

I wipe a tear from my eye. "I had to serve detention with Umbridge this evening and…"

I stop explaining because I'm not exactly sure how to say that my teacher essentially mutilated my hand. Draco raises it so Father can see, preventing me from having to explain any further. Anger surges to Father's eyes as he takes my hand in his and closely examines the cuts. He guides me over to his desk chair, and I sit while he disappears into his potions cabinet. He's only gone a second or so when he comes back with Essence of Dittany. When he drops the liquid into the broken skin, it instantly feels like I'm being cut again. I wince, but the stinging quickly fades and my hand turns numb, as if it has fallen asleep. I watch as the cuts fuse back together, leaving mere scratches where the deep markings used to be.

"Draco, sit with her. I'll be back shortly," he growls.

I know he is going to confront Professor Umbridge on the matter, but I'm afraid it will only make it worse.

"Dad, wait!" I call, but I am too late as the office door is already slamming shut.

I know Draco can sense my anxiety, and he gazes at me with his brow furrowed. He pulls me up from the chair and guides me over to a small sofa, tucking me into his arms. I rest my head on his shoulder and sigh, willing tomorrow to be a better day.

I don't know what he said to Umbridge, but I can tell she has an even greater distaste for me now. I catch the looks she gives me in the hallways and in class, and I know Draco does too because he's been protective of me when we're all in the same room, taking my hand, wrapping an arm around my waist, putting himself just slightly in front of me. Father tries to be civil with her, but he doesn't do well to hide the grimaces on his face when she addresses him. She's recently announced the start of her "Inquisitorial Squad" used to help enforce all of the new rules she is putting in place, and Father has suggested that Draco join to help "smooth over" the discord between us and her. He isn't happy about it, but Father insists that it's important that we look like we are on the Ministry's side right now.

We've just finished lunch, and I'm waiting just outside in the courtyard for Draco as he goes to speak with Umbridge about joining her team. All the students that have a free period now are outside, breathing in the sunlight. It's early for spring, but good weather has come our way and just about everyone in the castle intends to take advantage of it. Suddenly, I feel a pair of arms wrap around my waist from behind and a kiss pressed to my neck.

"I certainly hope this is Draco," I laugh, wiggling in his arms as his kisses tickle me.

He spins me around, and I smile up into his grey eyes.

"It's done then?" I ask.

Draco lets out a sigh, and we shift so that we're hand in hand, making our way toward the Great Lake.

"It is, but you know how feel about it."

I rest my head on his shoulder as we come to sit on the grassy bank, the ground still chilly from winter.

"I know. And if I hadn't gotten on her bad side, you know I'd be joining with you."

I see him shake his head out of the corner of my eye.

"Apparently Potter and his group are on her watch list. He openly insisted in her class that the Dark Lord was back and basically called her a liar," he informs me.

"Then I guess he knows what she's capable of as well," I mutter, rubbing the back of my left hand.

Draco reaches over and takes the hand in his, smoothing his thumb over the scars, "I just wish we could be normal students."

"Well there's always Quidditch. You are playing this year, right?" I say, shoving his shoulder with mine.

He snorts, "Supposing I have time."

"There'll be time. Besides, it would look strange for the Slytherin Prince to suddenly abandon his precious team. And I'll be there every match to support you, of course."

"Well, if that's the case," he smirks.

I slap him playfully on the arm, and we both erupt into a fit of laughter.

—-

As much as Draco protested joining the Inquisitorial Squad, he sure has embraced his role in it. He's changing. He's constantly trying to catch Harry and his friends doing something, and it's getting rather annoying. Umbridge has been creating rule after rule, each more ridiculous than the previous: QUIBBLER BANNED. NO BROOM FLIGHT EXCEPT QUIDDITCH. WEASLEY PRODUCTS PROHIBITED. I complain about them to Draco when we're in private but he doesn't seem to be bothered.

"That's just how things are now. Might as well learn to deal with it," he shrugs.

We rarely get time together anymore because his "duties" as Squad member take up all his spare time. I'm worried for him. I'm worried he's getting too involved.

We sit at lunch with Blaise and the other Slytherins. For once, Draco seems back to himself. He cracks a joke about our Divination class, one that we both detest, and I can't help the joy that bubbles up into laughter in my throat. Still giggling, I rest my head on Draco's shoulder. All the assurance that Draco is still himself comes to a screeching halt when he shrugs me off of him. I jerk my head up and stare at him in confusion, and I know my eyes betray the hurt I'm feeling.

"There's a new Educational Decree. Boys and girls should not be within six inches of each other," he says sheepishly.

My hurt turns rapidly into anger. He's choosing Umbridge and her squad over me. I know that probably is not the most rational thought, but it is sure what it feels like. I snort, my lips curled in distaste as I shove my plate away and leave the Great Hall, Draco still sitting there. Deep down I want him to follow me, to confront me so that we can work out this elephant in the room. When he doesn't, I can't stop the tears from falling.

We spend a week distant from each other. Still together, but acting as if there is an invisible wall between us. He hasn't apologized, and I most certainly don't plan to act like there was nothing wrong with him shirking me because of some rule from someone we're pretending to help. Other people are noticing, but they don't dare mention it. Every day at lunch, Blaise eyes us as if we are a ticking time bomb about to explode in his face and ruin his pumpkin pasties. Pansy seems to be moving in on Draco, offering him coy smiles, scooting closer to him at meals, touching his arm when talking. Each time she flashes her teeth at him I instinctively want to punch them out of her mouth, but I don't let it show.

This weekend is a Hogsmeade weekend, and I've already resolved to stay at the castle and study. I'd rather do that than watch Draco make a total arse of himself being part of the Inquisitorial Squad in a place where we're supposed to be having fun. I make my way down to dinner, and I'm shocked to see Draco standing at the entrance to the Great Hall, hands in his pockets and tapping his foot nervously. He hasn't waited for me before dinner in the last week. He snatches his hands out of his pockets when he sees me.

"Lena, can I speak to you for a minute?"

"Go ahead," I say, crossing my fingers that the next words out of his mouth will be an apology.

"I know we've been having a rough go, but it's a Hogsmeade weekend, and I was wondering if you'd like to go…well… on a proper date with me?"

I toy the idea in my head for a moment. It isn't an actual apology but it's working in that direction.

"I was planning on getting some studying in, but a date with you does sound more fun. Alright, we'll go on a date."

He smiles at me, and for a moment, my Draco is back, light glimmering in his gray eyes.

"Perfect! Tomorrow, we'll meet when we get off the train since they keep us by house until then."

I nod, and I expect him to squeeze my hand or kiss my cheek or show some form of affection, but he's into the Great Hall before I even realize it. I sigh and go sit with my house before dinner begins.

—

All day I've been looking forward to finally, hopefully spending time with Draco as we used to. My heart flutters when I see him standing on the platform at Hogsmeade, waiting for me. I walk up behind him and place a hand on his shoulder causing him to start.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you," I laugh.

"It's quite all right. After you," he gestures, and I move off the platform into the street, Draco following close behind.

"So, where are we going?" I ask.

Draco, standing beside me now, smirks, "Well, I thought we'd stock up on our sweets at Honeydukes and then grab a bite to go from The Three Broomsticks and have a picnic."

I grab onto his arm, smiling up at him, "That sounds wonderful."

He moves us so that my arms is resting through his and our fingers are intertwined and for once I feel like we are back to normal. Maybe he has snapped back into himself. We walk into Honeydukes and pile our arms high with chocolate frogs, fizzing whizzbees, cauldron cakes, sugar quills, and so much more. Draco insists on paying for mine even though I tell him he doesn't have to. We leave the candy shop once again arm in arm, but this time with a bag full of treats for later.

"I don't know about you, but I think some of those cauldron cakes might disappear before we make it back to the castle," I laugh, looking up at Draco.

I expect to hear him laugh back, but he doesn't. His face has paled, and I follow his shocked eyes to see Millicent Bulstrode, a fellow member of the Inquisitorial Squad, headed in our direction. Draco quickly untangles his arm from mine and steps sideways to put us at a distance from each other. I can't hide the hurt any longer and stop in my tracks.

"Honestly?" I cry.

Draco turns to face me, and even though I know I shouldn't make a scene, I don't stop.

"If this position is so important to you, more important to you than me, then I'd be better off leaving you alone with it," I yell.

I spin on my heel to walk away, but Draco catches me by the elbow.

"Lena, please."

"Oh, now you're touching me. Better be careful. We can't have Umbridge's high and mighty follower breaking her rules."

"Let's talk about this, please. Somewhere…less public," he says through gritted teeth.

I allow him to gently guide me into an alley, deep enough into it so that no one can see us.

"Lena, you know I'm playing a role."

"Well you're doing such a fine job at it, I wasn't so sure anymore," I growl.

Draco puts both hands on my shoulders, sitting our bag of candy on the ground.

"If you think I enjoy acting this way, you're awfully wrong. I want nothing more than to walk through the school with you on my arm and be able to kiss you any time I want. But you know this is bigger than us. We have to sacrifice things, play people we really aren't. I'm trying to do my job well so that no suspicion ever arises. Please don't ever think I don't care about you, my darling. You're the only person here who truly knows me. We're in this together, right?" he asks, pain his eyes.

I nod and let out a big sigh, "Yes. I'm sorry. I've just been so happy with you that I got caught up in that and didn't think about keeping up a good front. I know we have to, but I don't like it. I don't want it to be this way. But…would it kill you to hold my hand under the table once in a while? And relax when we're off school grounds?"

"I'll do my best," he chuckles, pressing a kiss to my forehead.

I catch his face with my hands before he moves to far away and pull his lips to mine. His hands move to my waist and pull me tight to his chest, both of us enjoying this kiss we've been longing for. When we finally separate, Draco holds his hand out to me, and I take it eagerly.

"Let's continue our date, shall we?" he smirks.

—

After we finally talked things through, Draco and I have been mostly back to normal. I say mostly because we've resorted to sneaking around in order to spend time together unaffected by Umbridge's asinine educational decrees. Today is the day of a big quidditch game with Slytherin and Gryffindor, and I can tell Draco is incredibly nervous as he sits and the breakfast table and barely touches his food. Under the table, I have my hand resting on his knee as discreetly as possible.

"Eat something, please. I don't need you passing out and falling off your broom," I plead.

Draco rolls his eyes at me and continues to push his food around his plate.

I squeeze his knee, "You're going to do fine. You're the best on the team, and arguably one of the best in the school."

"Yes, but Potter can catch a snitch with his eyes closed," he grumbles, shoveling some eggs into his mouth after I point and them and raise an eyebrow.

"You can't let him get in your head. You're just as talented as he is. You can show him you're a proper opponent and won't be taken down so easily."

He gives me a withering look, but I know he needs the encouragement whether he'll admit to it or not.

"I want to get a good seat. You finish your breakfast and I'll meet you at the locker room after your win," I wink.

As I walk toward the Quidditch Pitch, it isn't hard for me to notice a familiar figure standing close to the stadium entrance. The long, black cloaks give away my father easily. I am surprised, however, to see Draco's father standing beside him.

"Father, not wearing House colors to support the team?" I ask as I walk up to them. He snorts in reply. "Hello Mr. Malfoy. I wasn't expecting to see you here. Did you come to see Draco play?"

Lucius smiles down at me, "Yes, I thought it about time to come to a game this season. And I had some business to discuss with your father. It is good to see you, Lena, instead of just hearing about you in Draco's letters."

I feel a blush rise up my cheeks.

"We should sit before Madame Hooch starts the game. Lena, are you sitting in the box with us, or do you prefer to sit with Ravenclaw house?" Father asks.

I weigh my options. If I sit with my house, I will practically be sitting by myself. I follow my father and Lucius up into their box. The game is riveting, as any game between Gryffindor and Slytherin is. While Lucius and my father clap politely, I yell and shout for Draco. He and Harry stay neck and neck the whole game chasing the snitch. About an hour in, just as I said he would, Draco gets the best of Harry and manages to catch the snitch by holding onto his broom with one hand and reaching out as far as he can without falling off. The parts of the stadium in support of Slytherin house goes wild, I with it. As people start to descend from the stadium, I turn to my father.

"I told Draco I would be waiting for him once he got changed."

"We'll be in my office discussing …things. You both can meet us there."

I nod and race down the stairs towards the locker rooms. Due to people getting in my way, I only have to wait outside for a moment before Draco comes out with his smug smile. I jump towards him and throw my arms around his neck.

"I told you you'd win."

He glances around to make sure the area is clear of teachers and then presses a kiss to my lips.

"I suppose we'll have to celebrate now," he says, wriggling an eyebrow.

I roll my eyes at him and grab his wrist, "Your father's here. We're supposed to meet him and my father in his office."

A dark cloud flashes over Draco's face, "I thought I saw him in the stands. If he were here just to see me play, we wouldn't be having private meeting in Professor Snape's office. Lena, something's going on."

I would be lying to myself if I didn't say it had crossed my mind, but I tried to stay positive.

"Well, if it was anything very serious, you think he wouldn't have waited through a whole Quidditch game to tell you?"

Draco just shakes his head, and we walk toward the dungeons. When we open the door to Father's office, they both have very serious looks on their faces. Lucius tries to recover and flashes a smile at us, "Well done, Draco. You're sure to be the star of the Slytherin Quidditch team in a few seasons, just like your father. Please, both of you sit."

"What's going on?" Draco asks.

Lucius glances at my father before letting out a breath and turning back to us.

"The Dark Lord has selected me to lead a mission in the Ministry of Magic, specifically the Department of Mysteries. It is rumored to hold a prophecy that speaks to the Dark Lord's demise, and he believe that if he hears what he says he can prevent it from happening. My team's job is to retrieve the prophecy and bring it to him. I, of course, needed to share this information with Severus so the Order would be made aware, but I also wanted you two to be made aware. With any mission lies a certain amount of risk, but this is also the first large mission he has selected me for since his return, and he has also selected your aunt, Draco. Should you hear murmurings or rumors, you know now what is really going on."

Draco sighs, "Okay, thank you for keeping us aware. Just…be careful, Father."

"I will. As of right now, I see no reason to be concerned. We'll keep on going as normal," he says, but I can see the worry in his eyes.

"Living as normal should keep us from arising any suspicion from either side, which is best. The less attention we receive, the better."

Not long after, Draco and I leave to go sit by the lake. He's laying back in the grass looking at the clouds, and I know something is on his mind.

"What is it, Draco? I can tell something's bothering you."

"There's war coming. I can feel it," he whispers.

I don't say anything in return. I just lie back in the grass with him and intertwine our fingers.


End file.
